You Set Me Free
by AmaDawn
Summary: M.W.P.P. Era Revised and newly Updated. The untold story of lost love. RLOC, SBOC, JPLE :COMPLETE:
1. Prologue

A/N: Willkommin! This is my much needed revised version of You Set Me free. Many of you have read it I'm sure…or at least I hope. But It was about 2 years old, and in bad shape and needed some tender love and care. So, I finally went to the task of revising all the chapters. Things will be added here and there, and certain parts I kept out of the 1st version, I'm now adding back in. I hope you all enjoy it. Just as a note, this can in a lot of ways be considered a Mary-Sue, though it's much more original for that. But for those of you who wish to consider it that, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. And do not flame me for it. Flames will be used to warm my Apple and Cinnamon tea. Please R/R!

Note: Disclaimer can be found in my profile

Prologue

**_Boston, Mass. USA_**

Katrina stood with her ear pressed against the thick cherry wood door outside of the main study of her father's home, straining to hear the conversation going on inside. "She is still just a child. There is no way of telling if she inherited the gift from her mother or not. You must give us more time." This, Katrina recognized easily as her father's weary voice.

"We told you before old man. She was given her freedom until her 10th birthday. That was 2 weeks ago. You should be grateful the girl was given more time then was agreed in the first place. We'll wait no longer." The stranger's voice was loud enough for the entire manor to here. This was the 5th time these strange men, dressed in cloaks of midnight, their faces hooded from view has come to the house. Katrina had learned that these men were called Death Eaters, and had been coming every other year from England, since the day she was born.

Katrina herd the door unlatch and quickly ducked behind an old suit of armor that decorated the hallway. Her father stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to a small house elf that had been waiting just a few doors down.

"Fetch Kat, will you Seka?" His eyes were weary with sadness and worry, but he never took out his problems on the house elves that worked in the manor. The small elf bowed her head and went running down the hallway.

"It's alright Daddy, I'm right here." Katrina snuck out from behind the armor turned to stand in front of her father

Braden turned to see his daughter, and almost wished she had still been in her room. He knelt down and took Katrina in his arms. "Do you remember how I told you the stranger's were coming today, Kat?" Katrina simply nodded her head. "Well they want to ask you a few questions ok? Don't be afraid Sweet Pea. I'll be right outside the door. If you need me at anytime, you just yell ok?" Again Katrina nodded, but on the inside she was trembling. She didn't want to be alone with those people, but she knew she had to be strong, for her father's sake.

Katrina stepped into the study, and the heavy wooden doors shut behind her with an unnerving thud. She stood there, her back to the door, completely still while the two hooded figurers studied her.

"Come closer Girl." The taller of the two men held out his hand, motioning her to a seat in front of them. Katrina took a deep breath, and held her head high as she walked over and sat in front of them. The shorter of the two men began to stand up, but was pushed back down by the other. "No. I want to see for my self." The tall man reached out and put two fingertips to Katrina's temple, and the feeling sent a surge of pain threw her. Katrina closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the disturbing images that began to flood her mind. Images of people dieing, suffering, being tortured to the brink of death but not allowed to die flooded her vision. Katrina shook her head violently, and tried to get away from the man, but he only pressed his fingers harder to her temple. She screamed out, trying to get someone, anyone to make the images stop, but they only became worse. 

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Please stop!" she screamed, but this only caused the shorter man to come over and hold her down to the chair. When the shorter man's fingers touched her arms, the images only increased, and flooded her mind with more blood and death.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suddenly, Katrina sent out an explosion with an enormous amount of energy from inside her that sent the two men flying through the stain glass windows. Braden burst into the room, only to find his daughter shaking violently. He ran to her, picking her up into his arms and holding her tightly. "Shh….. Easy Kat. Everything's ok now. Calm down sweet pea."

"I……I……I killed those Men……"


	2. A New Begining

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Katrina sat as watched out the window of an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had been fighting sleep for the entire train ride along with the flight over to London. If dreamless sleep would not come to her, she concluded, then she wouldn't sleep at all.  
She watched as the terrain of England went rushing by her. Slowly the farms, and forests started to blend together, and her eyelids became heavier.

_Braden stood in front of the fire place, his arms crossed behind him. He stared down into the flames. 16 years he had protected his daughter from the Death Eater's grip, but things were only getting worse. More and more Death Eater's were coming by the house. He spotted them in alleyways, in the forest, even when he took Katrina shopping, they had fallowed them. He couldn't hold them off forever._

"You called for me, Daddy?" Braden turned around and looked to his daughter. Try as he mite, he could not muster a smile for her.  
"Katrina… we need to talk."

"What about, Daddy?"

"Katrina……I'm sorry…but it just isn't safe here for you anymore. We're going to have to send you to live with your 3rd cousin Albus. You can go to the school where he works during your 7th year. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"But Daddy, that's unfair! I only have one more year of school left. I can't leave me friends here! I could hide out at one of their places. Daddy Please!"

"NO Katrina. I will not put other people's lives in danger. Now I know this is unfair on your part. I'm just as upset as you are, but I can't hide you here anymore. There are a thousand Death Eaters out there looking for you."

"But Daddy…"

"No Katrina. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be." He turned to the house elf. " Seka, please help Kat go pack up her things. She'll be leaving in the morning."

"But Daddy! I wont even get to tell my friends goodbye!"

"No one is to know your leaving until after you're gone. By that time, you'll be too far away to get to."

"But Daddy, please! At least let me tell Kyle goodbye!"

"You have until tomorrow morning, at dawn. Pack your things and by ready."  


_Katrina walked along in the park with her hand in Kyle's. They walked in silence, just enjoying each others company one last time.  
"You're sure you have to go to a different school?" Kyle tightened his grip on her hand._

"Daddy left no room for argument. Trust me, I tried."

"But I'm going to miss you so much Kitty. You can't just leave me here."

"I know Kyle, but it's not like I really have a choose here."

Kyle stopped suddenly in a dark alleyway, and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't you just give your self up to them then? You wouldn't have to leave Boston."

"Give my self up? Kyle have you lost your mind? These people want to kill me!"

"You don't know that. Maybe they just need your help."

"Kyle, please, we've been through this before. These people are evil. If they just wanted my help they would have asked for it. These people are out for my blood." Just then, Kyle got a very determined look on his face, and pinned her to the wall rather roughly. "Ow. Geez Kyle stop, that really hurt. What do you think your doing?"

"I wont be left here standing in the cold by my girlfriend, with out taking what was mine in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Kitty." Kyle grinned, and lifted up her skirt.

"Stop It! I told you before I'm not having sex with you, now why can't you just take no for an answer?"

"Because no girlfriend of mine is leaving me without giving me some kind of enjoyment." Kyle covered her mouth with his free hand, while his other moved under her underwear. Katrina jerked back and tried to get away from him, but he had her pinned tightly against the wall with his body. She felt him slip one of his thick fingers inside her. She shook her head violently and tried to get away from him.  


_Kyle growled and took out his wand. He fired a paralyzing charm at her and made her freeze. Then he placed a silencing charm on her, so he wouldn't be interrupted. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Baby. But I won't have you messing this up. Though, I would have loved to hear your screams as I take your virginity." Katrina could only look at him in terror, while tears to fell down her cheeks. "Aww Kitty. Don't cry. Not yet anyway." Kyle pulled down her underwear to her ankles, and lifted up her skirt. Katrina could do nothing but stand there, pinned to the wall and pray someone would find her before it was to late. She felt him push two thick fingers deep inside her, until they reached her wall. Her lips parted to scream but no sound came out. Kyle grinned and wiggled his fingers around inside her, until she was wet and ready for him. Then he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. His thick, hard member was fully erect and ready to take her. He braced him self against her and slowly slid into her tightness at first, and then with full force, he slammed into her…  
_  
Katrina woke in a cold sweat, panting. She looked around to see she was still on the train, but she was not alone in the compartment as she had been before. A tall red headed girl sat across from her, looking very worried.  
"Are you ok Miss?"

"……Yes…. Yes I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all." Katrina rubbed her forehead, trying to ease away the images that were still very vivid in her mind.

"You were shaking pretty bad, must have been a doozy. I'm Lily. Lily Evens" The girl held out her hand to her, smiling warmly.  
Katrina smiled to her and took her hand, "Katrina Lenox. I'm new this year."

"That's great. Where you from?"

"Boston. Well, America" Katrina sighed, relaxing slightly. 

"Wow, I've never met anyone from America before. Is it nice over there?"

"I guess. It's about the same as it is over here, except we really don't ride trains as much as you do here in London."

"So are you Full Blood, Muggle Born, or Half? Not that it matters, I mean not to me anyway."

"Full Blood."

"Wow. I'm Muggle born. First witch in my family. My Mum and Da' were so proud, but my sis is really jealous. Say's I'm a freak and everything."

"Well, over in America, you have to really careful where I'm from, cuz people are real superstitious. Always looking for strange happenings."

"Same around London. But this is great! We've been dieing to get new people at Hogwarts. Everyone is tired of looking at the same old faces. You'll make lots of friends here."

"Like Me!" said a tall, boy who plopped down on the seat next to Lily, placing his arm around her waist. The Boy grinned from ear to ear, and blew his messy jet black hair out of his face. He was some what attractive, and had thick rimmed glasses. Lily only rolled her eyes.  
"You definitely don't want to become friends with this guy. He'll get you in detention your first week."

"Aww come on Lily, I'm not all that bloody bad. Hell, you like me."

"And I'm still trying to find out what got into me."

Katrina giggled as she watched the two. They obviously loved each other, despite what they said to people. She turned her head to see that they had been joined by a very handsome looking young man, with light brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

Lily smiled to the boy, "Hey Remus."

"Lily, is Prongs bothering you again?"

"As always. Remus, this is Katrina Lenox. She's new this year, and she's from America!"

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Katrina." he said, and extended his hand to her, his smile nearly taking her breath away. If only she hadn't sworn away from men. Katrina took his hand and was about to give it a firm shake, when he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. She blinked slightly at his gesture, having only seen it done in old fashion movies, but she smiled to him non the less. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Remus."

Katrina and Remus were forced to scout closer together when another tall boy plopped down on the seat next to them, with a young looking girl on his lap.

"Wow, guys. I'm disappointed in all of you. Having a secret meeting and not telling me about it."

"Maybe if you weren't to busy snogging with your new woman, you would have got the message, Padfoot."

"Oh come off it Prongs. Jackie and I were only having a little fun. She's the prettiest 3rd year we got!" The girl gave a small giggle and snuggled closer to him.

"Honestly Sirius, that's like child rape you know." said Lily looking degusted with him. 

"Is not! I'm not 18 for another 3 months! Oh, who's the new girl?"

"This is Katrina Lenox, from America." said Remus, looking just as annoyed as Lily. Katrina gave a wave from behind Remus.

"Wow. She could give you a run for your money Lily. Better keep a close eye on old Prongs there."

"You know Padfoot is right Lily. She is hot."

"JAMES!" Lily gave him a good hard slap to the face. "Come on Katrina. The male ego in this compartment is making it hard to breath. Talk to you later Remus." Both girls left the compartment, Katrina giggling and shaking her head the whole way.

"Prongs, I have no idea why Lily puts up with you." said Remus, opening up one of his books.

"She loves me and she knows it, what do you say Padfoot? Padfoot!" Sirius brook away from his latest girl's puffy lips with a groan.

"Can't you guys see I'm busy here."

"You're both hopeless" Remus said, and started studying his book.

"Guys! You've gotta see this! I just got back from the bathroom, and this hot new girl walked past me!"

"Shut up Wormtail" said Prongs, trying to figure out how to get Lily to not be mad at him anymore.

Once the train had stopped, Katrina got off with Lily, and the rest of the boys she had met earlier. She had only known Lily for 2 hours, but was beginning to become quite close to her. Lily reminded her of her best friend from Boston.

"What's with those horses that pull the carriages. They look so…evil." Katrina looked at the demon like horses that waited to take them to the castle.

"What are you talking about Katrina? I don't see any horses."

"They're right there. Can't you see them Lily?" Katrina pointed at each of the demon-horses.

"Those are the horses that only certain people can see. Only people who have seen death can see them." Remus said, coming up behind the two.

"How'd you know Moony?"

"I've seen death…"

Katrina looked sadly at Remus. He came off very shy, but Katrina sensed something more to him; a deep unexplainable sadness. She could tell he had seen a lot in his life. Some things people shouldn't see. Katrina, Lily, Remus, and James all shared a carriage and Sirius, Jackie, and Peter fallowed in their own. Once they got close to the castle, Katrina was speechless at its size. This was nothing like Boston.

At the welcoming feast, the first years were sorted as usual. Katrina stood in the background and waited her turn, nervously. After all of the first years had been sorted the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, stood up.

"Welcome to another wonderful year students. Before we all get to eat, there are a few other announcements to make. As most of you know by now, we have a new student this year, from America. So I want you all to welcome her." Katrina stepped out of the background and sat down on the stool in front of everyone, as a woman placed a dusty old hat on top of her head. A soft voice began to talk in her head, but this one was not like the others. It was the hat, speaking to her.

'Lots of courage in this one. Very smart too. Enormous amount of power as well. You could do well in any of the houses. But I see you have made friends already in Gryffindor. Your mind is troubled. You should be surrounded by friends at this time. So I'm going to put you in GRYFFINDOR!'

The room exploded into cheers from one of the tables. Katrina took a seat next to Lily and smiled brightly. Once she was seated, all the food appeared in front of them, and the feast began. 

After about an hour of feasting, and James's 4th helping, they all headed up to the common room, Lily explaining the castle's features the whole way.


	3. Deep in the Forest

Deep in the Forest

Chapter 2

After Lily's 4 hour tour of the castle, Katrina believed to have a pretty good idea of where all of her classes were. When they got back to the common room, many of the students had already gone to bed. They only ones left were the boys she had met earlier. James sat next to Sirius, staring at an old parchment, the looked to be a map. Remus sat across from them on a couch reading one of his books in what little light the fire provided.

"Hey guys, what are you up to now?" Lily took a seat next to James.

"Jackie is in the girls dormitory bouncing up and down on Cassidy's bed. But she told Sirius she was too tired to hang here with us."

"Oh Lord, here we go again."

"Hey Remus, what are you reading?" Katrina sat next to Remus, and looked over his shoulder.

"The Mistreatment of Werewolves. It's a… quiet interesting."

"Really? Can I barrow it once your finished? I have a friend back home who has been a werewolf since she was 7. It's really unfair the way people treated her at school. They all made her sit at her own table, and no one would go near her, until I invited her to sit with my friends and I. She's really a nice person once you get to know her."

"Sure, I've read it twice already." He handed her the book with a warm smile and a spark in his eyes.

"Get a room Moony." Sirius shot at him, needing someone to take out his rage on.

"Don't get on Remus's case Sirius just because your girlfriend ditched you." Lily said hitting Sirius upside the head.

"Why do they call you Remus, Moony?" Katrina put the book in her lap and looked at them all curiously.

"Well..umm…."

"We all have nicknames. Mine is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and Remus is Moony. It's just our thing we've always had ever since 1st year."

"Oh wow. Well, promise you guys won't laugh, but my friends back home called me Paws, cause I have this birth mark on my ankle that's in the shape of a Paw print." Katrina tugged off her shoe and showed them all her birthmark.

"That's cool Katrina." Lily yawned. "I think it's about time I get to bed. Classes start tomorrow you know. Have to get a fresh start." They all bid Lily a goodnight as she went up the stairs. Katrina looked at the map that the boys still had open on their laps.

"Is that map moving?"

"Umm…no well……Fine mite as well tell you. This is our map of Hogwarts, and the Castle Grounds. It shows us where everyone in this area is, and is going, no matter what. We made it our selves." James handed her the map. Katrina stared at the little name tags floating around the castle, and the foot prints under them. "This is Amazing. Sure could have used something like this back home. I wouldn't have had half the detentions I got."

"You? Detentions? What did you do, paint a desk with nail polish?" Sirius looked up at her with a smirk.

"Hardly. I had to…..well……sneak out of the school a lot. And I'd always get caught coming back inside." Katrina shifted uneasily.

"Oh you like the night life do ya? Well if you're up to it, we could show you the Forbidden Forest." Sirius leaned towards her, extending his hand.

"Sure. I need a good run anyway." Katrina shook his hand, but he did not let go.

"It's settled then. We planned on going out tonight anyway, and since the moon isn't up yet, we should be fine." Sirius stood up, and pulled her up with him, before letting her hand go. James got up as well, and ran up to the boys dormitory.  
"It's he coming too?"

"Yeah, but he just needs the way out."

"The way out?"

"Yes." Katrina turned to see James holding a worn cloak. Her eyes widened when he held it to her.

"That's an invisibility cloak. Those are really rare! Where'd you get it?"

"It has been in the family."

"Great. Can we go now?" Sirius interrupted.

"Shall we wake Peter this time?" Remus stood up and stretched.

"No, we don't have the room under the cloak, and he should know better not to go to bed early on a Full Moon." Sirius said, and held up the cloak over his head. With that they all squeezed in around him under the cloak, and made their way out of the common room. With James holding the map and Sirius holding the cloak around them, they made their way out of the castle. 

Once out of the castle, Remus tilted his head to look at the darkening sky. "Guys, we gotta hurry."

"Easier said then done with all of us under this thing Moony. James is that your arm?"

"No Sirius, It's mine" Katrina squeezed closer to Remus to give Sirius some room.

"Almost there."

"Will you three shut up. We're going to get caught." James put the map into his pocket for a moment, and they all made a mad rush for the forest.

Once under the cover of the forest, James took the map back out and pointed his wand at it. "Mischief Managed"

"Moony, we better get you pretty deep in the forest. Katrina…it's better if you stay with us. Remus has some stuff to do."

"Why? I mean, it's not like I've never seen a guy piss behind a tree before or anything." They looked at her, and tried not to laugh. Remus walked forward and lowed his head. "They call me Moony for a reason Katrina. I'm…well…….I'm a Werewolf. I can't be around humans tonight."

"I thought I recognized that look in your eyes before. Though, it's been a while since I've seen Maggie, you two have the same worn out look to your eyes. It's ok. I understand. I'll stay with the boys." Katrina leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry yourself alright?" Remus blushed slightly and nodded, then took off into the forest at a run, before the moon came up.

Sirius leaned his back against a near by tree. "So now what Prongs? It's not like we can just leave her here."

"How should I know. You're the one who invited her to come."

"Guys… Guys, It's ok. I can take care of my self if you guys want to go explore the forest."

"We couldn't leave you here by your self in the forest. Moony would smell you a mile away."

"Not really. Well, I could always not be a human."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius took a step towards her.

"Alright, you guys can't tell anyone, because I'll get in a lot of trouble. I'm an unregistered Animagus."

"Really, you too?" James grinned.

"That's great. Now we can have a run after all."

"What do you mean, me too? Are you guys telling me, you two are Animaguses too?"

"Yep. James is a stag, and I'm a dog. Peter is a rat, but we don't bring him here unless we have to."

"Oh good. I won't have to worry about stepping on you guys then. I'm a wolf."

"Enough talk. We gotta get out of here before Moony picks up our scent." With that James Changed.  
Sirius turned to Katrina and smiled. "You want to go first Kat?" Katrina stared at him a moment at the old nickname she had herd so many times before from her father. She shook it off, and Changed.  
Once the Change was complete, a medium sized black and brown wolf stood in the place of where Katrina had. Sirius looked over the wolf for a few minutes. She was as beautiful as a wolf as she was in person. He sighed and Changed in the black dog he knew so well.

Katrina turned to see his dog form and wagged her bushy tail, then took off into the forest at top speed. Sirius gave a bark and ran after her. He may have been fast, but not as fast as the she-wolf. He cased her all over the forest for a good hour before she stopped in front of a pond. She leaned her head down to drink the cold water, enjoying its clean taste compared to the small ponds in Boston. Sirius leaned down beside her, and drank as well.  
Suddenly Katrina's ears perked up at a sound of a twig snapping in the forest. She looked up and scanned the forest around them, when she spotted a beautiful pure white unicorn. Her ears lay back on her head as she crouched down to the ground and watched it. She Changed back to her human form, so it would not be frightened by the wolf. She watched in silence as the unicorn made its way towards her.  
Katrina stood up and held out her hand to the unicorn. It came closer to her, and nudged her hand with his head, and allowed her to stroke its mane.  
"You're so beautiful. What are you doing in a place like this?" she said as she stroked its white mane gently. The unicorn whinnied and rubbed its head against her cheek, causing her eyes to glaze over with visions. But this was unlike any other experience before. These were not visions filled with hatred and death, but of a warmth, and happiness. Her mind was filled with a bright warm light. Katrina closed her eyes and focused on the light as hard as she could. She could hear a voice inside her head. The unicorn was trying to speak with her. ' You have seen many evil things Young Princess of Light. The wishes of your father will only last for so long. For he has sent you to the one Country the evil is most powerful. They will find you, and take you to Him. He will use your gifts for evil. You must find safety in company that will remain true. Hogwarts is the only place you will truly be safe. You must stay away from this forest.'

"But I don't want to leave here. It's so peaceful, and beautiful, like you." Katrina responded to the voice in her head.

'Tis only the calm before the storm Young Princess of Light. Though you are drawn to the forest, there is great evil that resides here.' The unicorn nudged her hand again, and the warmth left her mind, along with the voice. Katrina sighed and stroked it gently before backing away from it, and straight into Sirius. 

Sirius turned her around in his arms, and looked into her eyes. "Your amazing Kat. I've never seen a unicorn in my life, let alone seen it be so tame towards a human. What did you do."

"I only showed it kindness and respect. Unicorns are only frightened by people who act superior to them."

"You really are amazing Kat." Sirius leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Visions of Kyle, and his hungry mouth suffocating her, flashed in her mind. She jumped from his arms and back away quickly, a look of pure terror on her face. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Katrina? What's wrong? I mean, I thought you didn't have a boy friend."

"I don't. But…….please don't. It's too painful for me."

"What's painful Kat?"

"Nothing I …….I just can't…." Katrina continued to back up until she hit something firm and furry.

"Katrina GET OUT OF THERE" Sirius cried out to her and ran for her. Katrina turned to see a tall, strong werewolf standing behind her, drool dripping from its mouth, its teeth bared. 

"Oh god…" She started to back up from the werewolf, only causing it to step towards her growling. The werewolf was suddenly attacked from behind by a large black dog. Sirius growled and scratched at his friend's neck, until he was thrown off. Katrina looked to where Sirius was thrown, then back to the werewolf. "You don't want to do this Remus. It's me. Katrina. Please, you have to try and focus." She was suddenly hit with his strong paw, sending her flying into a near by tree. 

Katrina blinked a few times trying to focus on the werewolf and not the blackness that threatened to over come her. She could see the blurry form of a black dog growling in front of her, and trying to protect her. Katrina shook her head a few times trying to focus, but with no luck. The last thing she saw was the worried face of a black dog looking down at her, before everything went black.


	4. Trust

Trust

Chapter 3

Katrina awoke the next morning, to a bright light shinning in on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut further, and stretched only to be welcomed by a spark wave of pain in her side. She winced and grabbed her side, only to feel it had been bandaged. Katrina slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the fresh bandages covering her wounded side.

"Good Morning Miss Lenox. Be happy that these scratches are all you came out with. I honestly don't know what you were thinking, trying to take on that boys dog like that."

"What? Where am I? What dog?"

"Your in the Hospital Wing, Paws." Katrina looked over to see Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily sitting by her bedside. She looked at Sirius in confusion, but he only smiled and held up his hand. "I think we should take her down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, so we can all get to our classes on time. She should be fine to walk."

"Yes yes, alright. But I don't want you doing anything too strenuous while your wounds are still healing. Come back here at the end of the day so I can check you over and rewrap your side."

Katrina could only nod in her confusion. Remus and Sirius helped her up out of bed, and they all headed down to the great hall.

Katrina turned to the boys still quiet confused. "What happened? What Dog?"

"Katrina don't worry. We didn't want you to get in trouble on your first day here, so we told them that you were trying to tame James's new pet, but it attacked you. James sent it back home when it happened."

"Katrina I'm so sorry I attacked you. I had no idea at the time, and I just couldn't stop." Remus took her hand in his and kissed it, trying to apologize.

"It's ok Remus, I should have known better then to be out of my wolf form in the forest. It's not the first time I've been knocked around by a werewolf, but I must say, you're a bit stronger the Maggie." Katrina gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood. They both laughed as they entered the Great Hall and took their seats. Once they sat down, a few owls flew over their heads and dropped a single piece of parchment in front of them with their classes on them.

"Oh Man, I'm stuck with Divinations again. Any of you guys got it?" said James

"I've got it." said Katrina, looking over her list of classes.

"So do I" groaned Sirius.

"I honestly don't know why you two signed up for it again. That class is useless." Lily continued to look over her classes.

"Because it was either Divinations, or Muggle History."

"Oh, that class is wonderful! It's so interesting to see things from the wizarding side of things."

"Yeah Right Lily. You only like it because Professor Wickerd is the teacher."

"It is not!"

"Then why is it that every year you outline that class with little hearts?" James started to dig into his plate of food. Lily only blushed and looked away. Katrina yawned slightly and put her list away and looked over Remus's shoulder at his. "Hey looks like we have all the same classes Remus. This is great. Now I won't have to worry about not knowing anyone in the classes."

"Yeah. This is good, now I have a partner that won't try to hang all over me the hole class." Remus shook his head, as Lily giggled.

"Did I miss something?"

"No Katrina. It's just that Remus has a small fan club of girls that fancy him, and always dive at the chance to be his study partner."

"Oh really? Wow, that's so cute Remus! Do they have a president and fan mail and everything?"

"That's not funny." Both girls bursts into giggles as a young looking 6th year came over to the table and stopped behind Remus. "Oh Remus. I was just wondering how your summer went." she cooed into his ear.

"Oh.. Hey Jules. It was fine."

"I'm sure it could have been much better if you'd spent it with me. You know... There is a Hogmades trip coming up in a few weeks...and I was wondering if maybe..."

"Sorry Miss...Jules isn't it. But Remmie won't be able to go with you to Hogmades. He's going with me you see." Katrina cut the girl off, and wrapped her arms around Remus' neck. Remus looked at Katrina oddly, then caught on to what she was getting at and smiled up at Jules.

"Sorry Jules. I'm going with Katrina."

"Oh I see. Well then if you'd rather get your kicks from an American piece of shit, be my guest." with that the girl stormed off. Katrina and Remus pressed their heads together and went into a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Thanks a bunch Katrina."

"No problem Moony. I found it rather enjoyable to see her face when I called you Remmie." They both laughed and started on their breakfast. A few minutes later another young 4th year made her way over to the table, but this time, just sat right down in Sirius's lap, and whispered something in his ear. Sirius grinned and kissed her hard, before returned to his breakfast. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek quickly, before returning to her own table.

"What was that about Padfoot?" Katrina looked down to Sirius. Sirius only shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat.

"Oh that's only his new woman. Katie isn't it? 4th year." said James in between bites of his 3rd plate.

"New woman? That's rather fast isn't it Sirius?" Again Sirius only shrugged and started on his second plate.

"Why, you Jealous?" Katrina looked down to where Peter sat by Sirius. She hadn't noticed him until now.

"Why should I be Jealous? Not when I have Remmie here to keep me company." Katrina, Lily and Remus burst into laughter.

Later that day, all but Lily were walking the long flight of stairs up to the Divinations Tower. Once there they were greeted by an old looking man with thick white hair. "Welcome back class, take your seats at a table. Hurry, we haven't got all day now. Oh... You must be the new girl. Miss Lenox is it?"

"Yes. Katrina Lenox, Sir." She held out her hand to him, only to have him take it and turn it palm side up and inspect her hand.

"Ah yes. You should do well in the class. But I believe to have seen this palm before. Who is your mother girl?"

Katrina pulled her hand back, and looked at him sadly. "My mother was Anna Holt, Sir."

"Yes, I knew it. You look similar to her at your age. Tell me, is she in good health?"

"She died when I was born."

"Oh dear me. I did not realize The Great Seer could be defeated. Forgive me. Well let's just hope you inherited her seeing ability."

"Doubt it." Katrina took a set in between Remus and Sirius.

"What was that all about Paws?"

"I don't know Prongs. I never knew my mother came here to Hogwarts."

"You never asked her where she went to school?"

"I couldn't Sirius, she died right after having me."

"Oh...sorry."

"Now Class, today we will be looking into the Crystal Balls today. Pair up and wait for my word."

The students paired up, each going with those they felt most comfortable with. James went with Sirius, and Remus went with Katrina, before one of the other girls got a chance to ask. "Good, now I want one of you to look into the fog. Now what you may see could be this person's past, future, or simply what they are thinking at the moment. Get to work. I'll be around to see how you are doing."

Katrina sat across the table from Remus and smiled. "Would you like to go first, or shall I?"

"Maybe you better go, I'm not to good at this."

"All right then. Lets see." Katrina looked into the fog, and focused her mind. A blurry image formed in the fog, and slowly began to become clear. She saw her self, looking at something in terror, then saw her self get flung into a tree. Then she saw what ever had hit her, licking the blood from it's claws. The creature that had attacked her, turned around and went running threw the forest, away from her.

"Remus why did you run away from me that night?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's because James made a howling sound to draw me away from you two."

"So that's what happened. Oh wait, the image is changing." Katrina turned her attention back to the fog, as it became cloudy again, and another image began to form. She focused harder as the image cleared again. She was suddenly seeing her self, pinned under Remus on the couch, in a deep kiss. Katrina looked up at Remus and they both blushed scarlet. Remus laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"That thing must be broken or something."

"Right"

"Mr. Lupin, How about you give it a look, and tell me what you see about Miss Lenox here." Mr. Crop said from behind Remus.

"Umm...sure I guess I'll give it a try." Remus looked into the fog and tried to concentrate. When a blurry image appeared in the fog, he tried harder, until the image finally cleared. "I see a little girl, I think it's Katrina when she was younger."

"Yes, what else do you see."

"The little girl's in a room, with two other men. The men are dressed in black. One of the men is speaking to her. Now he's touching her face...what the..." Remus looked up at Katrina, worry spread all over his handsome face. "That's all I saw Sir."

"Very well done Remus, even though the image was cut short." said Mr. Crop, then moved on to the next pair.

"Katrina..." Remus reached out to touch her hand, but she jerked away. Katrina was shaking slightly, trying to push the images of the day out of her mind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Remus. No one should see the things I have. I should have warned you."

"No no, it's ok. But ...what happened?"

"I...I can't tell you. Not here. I'm sorry, but I just can't." Katrina looked to her shoes, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Remus nodded, just as Mr. Crop announced the class over. Katrina picked up her things and hurried out of the classroom.

"What's with her?" Sirius came up behind Remus.

"Not sure. But I'm going to find out."

Katrina never showed up for lunch that day. Remus waited most of the lunch period for her to come, but she never walked threw the Great Hall doors.

"You should go check on her Lily. We can't go into the girls dormitory." James said finishing his 3rd plate of food.

"I tried the dormitories, she isn't there. Look, I'm sure we'll see her in class, maybe she just had to clear her mind. You know that bloody Divination's tower is always so smoky."

"Maybe..." Remus looked to his plate of untouched food.

"Let's just all go to potions and if she's not there, then we'll going looking for her. Hey Remus you want that?" James eyed up Remus's untouched food.

"All yours"

They all left for Potions together and headed down the stairs to the dungeons. Katrina was already sitting in the back of the class, looking as though nothing had even happened.

"Katrina where have you been?" Sirius plopped down one side of her, and Remus on the other.

"Just needed some air, that's all." Katrina smiled to them, as the class began, and she started taking notes.

After about an hour of taking notes, and nearly falling asleep, she folded up a neat piece of parchment, and passed it under the table to Remus. Remus looked at her in confusion, then opened the note and read it quickly to him self: _Meet me in the common room, midnight tonight._ Remus quickly stuck the note in his pocket.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Remus watched as the hours ticked by like days. Finally 11:30PM came along. He sat on the couch, in his usual spot, pretending to read one of his books. Everyone had left the common room, including the gang. When Remus looked up from his book, he saw Katrina walking down the stairs of the girls dormitory in a pair of over sized silk pajama pants, and a tank top. She took a seat next to him, and both remained silent for a long time. Finally, Katrina turned to him, and took his hands in hers.

"Remus...what you saw today, I can't explain in words to you. It's too hard for me. So I have to show you. You have to promise me that what ever you see, you won't tell a soul."

"I promise..."

"Good. Now close your eyes. Your going to see everything that I see in my mind, so don't be frightened." Katrina slowly lifted both of her hands to the sides of Remus' face and closed her eyes. The memories came washing back into her mind and into Remus'. The day she killed the two death eaters, and everything she saw when the man had touched her temple. Then the memory of her last day in Boston. Her argument with her father, and of Kyle...

When all the memories faded, she sat back from him, letting her hands fall to her sides. Remus opened his eyes and stared into hers. For a long time they remained like this, just staring into each other's eyes, taking comfort in the silence. Finally it was Remus how broke the silence.

"God Kat...I'm so sorry."

"No. Don't be. Please. I don't want your pity. All I want is for you to understand where I'm coming from. Understand a part of me." Remus put his arms around her, and held her tightly against him. He held her there for a long time, protectively. He would never let anyone harm her again. He would die to protect her if he must. She had been through so much already. He would not allow anything more to happen to her.


	5. Truths

Truths

Chapter 4

Things were uneventful until the day of the first Hogmades trip. Everyone was very excited to go, and everyone was busy looking for a person to go with them. Remus and Katrina never spoke of what happened that night, neither did they tell any of the others.

They all sat in their usual spots in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and waiting excitedly for the trip to start.

"Oh Remus Darling, I was wondering if you were still going with that American Girl to Hogmades?" A younger 6th year girl asked, hoping that maybe all of the rumors weren't true.

"No, Sorry Abby, but I'm going with Katrina." Remus said, turning down the 15th girl who asked him. He'd be happy when the trip was over, and he could finally get some peace until the next trip.

"You know Moony, one of these days, you're going to want a girl, and none of them will want to bother with you," James said finishing off his 3rd plate, "Why not just go out with one of them?"

"I can't."

"Why not? It's not hard. I mean Lily and Me are dating, and we survived."

"Because I already have a girl friend." Remus turned to Katrina, who blushed in response.

"And when did this happen?" Sirius said, taking a quick brake from his make out season with a 2nd year to join in the conversation.

"About 2 weeks ago Padfoot. But if you weren't to busy snogging every female that happens to sit in your lap, you mite have noticed." Katrina pushed her half finished plate towards James to finish.

"You can sit in my lap if you want Kat, Luv. I wouldn't mind a bit."

"Sirius Black you are positively hopeless!"

"True. But I'm good at it." Sirius turned his attention back to the giggling 2nd year.

Once breakfast was finished they all headed to the front hall to join the other students who were going to Hogmades. Remus and Katrina held hands as they boarded the carriages to Hogmades. They sat beside each other as Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter squeezed into the small carriage with them.

"Gee Kat, it's so tight in here, you mite have to sit on my lap after all." Sirius winked to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sirius Darling, but I'm quite happy sitting here on Moony's." Katrina smiled and kissed Remus softly.

"Aww, come on. Enough of that in here. If Lily won't let me make out with her in the carriage, then you guys can't either." Lily blushed slightly, and the all laughed at James's pitiful attempts to steal a kiss from her.

Once there, Peter was the first to squeeze out, fallowed by Sirius, James, and Lily. Remus got out after Lily, and offered his arm for Katrina, to help her down. She gladly took it, and looked around, amazed at the small wizard town.

"We don't have anything like this in Boston. This is amazing."

"No Shops? How do you get all your supplies?" Sirius asked.

"Internet."

"What?"

"The internet. It's what muggles use instead of Owls to order things. It's a lot cheaper and faster then ordering threw the O.W.L. post. My Mum and Dad use it all the time." Lily said, smiling to Katrina. "I say we go get a Butter Beer. How bout you guys?"

"Umm...well I wanted to show Katrina around Hogmades first you know." Remus looked to Lily, with pleading eyes.

"Oh, ok then, well we'll catch up with you guys then, come on James." Lily took James by the arm and dragged him into The Three Broomsticks. Sirius looked at Remus for a moment, tempted to fallow them, but then spotted a pretty 3rd year girl walking into The Three Broomsticks as well, and quickly fallowed her. Peter looked from Remus, to Sirius, then quickly fallowed at his heels.

Remus grinned, finally getting to be alone with Katrina. Remus took her hand and led her through the town, showing her all of the good shops. They stopped in a local book store, and much to Remus' surprise, Katrina enjoyed a lot of the same books he did. Katrina bought a small leather bond blank book, to write in while in Hogwarts.

Remus then led her into the cool empty forest. They walked for about 10 minutes until they came to Remus' favorite spot, where he often visited in his wolf form. They were at a small, crystal clear pond, surrounded by thick brush, with a waterfall near by. Katrina smiled to him, kissing his cheek before she sat down at the edge of the pond. She dipped her feet into the clear water, as Remus sat down beside her.

"This is a beautiful place Remus. I would love to run here in my wolf form, you know. Sneak out of Hogwarts as a wolf, then jump in the water for a little skinny dipping." Katrina nudged his arm playfully.

"I wish it were that simple for me." Remus shook his head trying to smile and looked at the empty forest.

"Why do you say things like that?" Katrina implored, concerned and a touch angry. "You're part wolf, Remus. It's who you are. You can't run from it no matter how much you'd like too." she lifted her hand to his chin and turned his head to face her. "You can't change it."

Remus took her wrist in his hand and pulled it from his face. "Don't you ever wish you could just leave it all behind and have a decent life?"

"No, because I have a decent life." She twisted her hand around and folded it around his. "And I would never want to change who I am." She tilted her head sympathetically. "But then, no one ever told me I should. No one ever called me a dark beast. I was never locked out of a school because of other people's prejudices. The thought never once occurred to me that I was..." she paused shaking her head, obviously trying to find the right words, "Evil. No one ever told me that." She calmed a bit through a few breaths and looked softly at her companion.

"What about the danger to others? What if I bite someone?" Remus was looking pleadingly into her eyes. "How can you so easily dismiss the chance of hurting, or more importantly, killing someone?"

"Because I have killed two men, and you know this as well as I do. You do what you can with what you've been given. You take whatever precautions are possible, and have a little confidence in yourself and the fates."

"You're oversimplifying," Remus said flatly.

"No," Katrina said to the denial-ridden werewolf. Then reached up and turned his face to look at her. "You're overcomplicating." She smiled to him once again, and kissed his lips softly. Kissing Remus was nothing like she had done with Kyle. There was no need to impress anyone here, no need to fear him. Deep in her heart, Katrina truly felt that Remus cared for her, more then anyone else in her life had.

Katrina pulled back for a moment, and ran her fingers threw his hair. She stood up and stretched some.

"I can't let such a beautiful place go to waist, now can I?" With that Katrina left Remus and climbed up the cliff the waterfall was coming from. Remus watched her, not completely sure what she planned on doing. The next thing he knew she was stripping off her clothing at the top of the cliff.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"What does it look like Moony! I don't want to get my clothing soaked." She then looked at him, blushing slightly, and removed her bra and underwear. She could tell he was staring at her, so she jumped from the highest point on the cliff, into the waterfall, and landing into the pond.

Remus stood up and searched the water to see if she was alright. He waited and waited but she still didn't come up. 'Oh God, please be ok.' Remus stripped down out of his clothing as fast as he could, and tossed it to the side, then jumped in the pond. He swam to the waterfall, then dived under the water. Remus stayed down as long as he could, searching around for her, then went back up for air. Remus looked all around for Katrina on the surface, but was suddenly grabbed from behind the waterfall and pulled through the strong falling water, and behind the waterfall.

Katrina held her naked body against his back, wrapping her arms around his bare chest. She could feel his heart pounded in his chest just as fast as hers was. Her finger's trembled slightly as they roamed over his bare skin, down his firm chest, and over his abdomen.

Remus reached over her hands and trapped them with his own. "Katrina...Please don't tease me... I can only control my self for so long, and I don't want to hurt you."

Katrina smiled and kissed the back of his neck, and whispering in his ear "Then by all means...Don't control the animal inside you. I've already meet the book smart Remus Lupin. Now I want to meet Moony…"


	6. Becoming a Man

A/N: Please note that this chapter contains material that some of you may find offensive. If you do not wish to read this scene, please skip to the second set of XXX's you see. Thanks

Becoming a Man

Chapter 5

Remus took hold of Katrina's arms, and spun around, in a quick movement. He leaned down and claimed her lips with a hungry kiss. Katrina tried to reach for him, but he easily pinned both of her arms above her head, pushed her body against the cave wall. His kisses became more needy and urgent, while his free hand roamed down the curves of her small body. His lips left hers and traveled down her jaw bone to her neck, while he placed hot kisses on her soft cool flesh. Once he found the most sensitive spot on her neck, he nipped and bit at it, gently at first, so not to hurt her.

XXX

Katrina moaned and leaned her head to the side for him. "Remus…" Remus growled against her neck and finally forced himself to look at her.

"If you need me to stop…tell me now while I still can. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'll be able to until we're finished."

"It's ok…I trust you. Don't stop." And she did trust him. This time if felt right. She felt…ready. She couldn't let the memory of Kyle ruin her life. She wanted to move on. She kissed his shoulder and neck as Remus continued with his gentle love bites. Remus' hands moved down to her hips, and gripped firmly before moving up to cup her breasts. She moaned and gently dug her nails into his shoulder blades, silently pleading for more. He moved his mouth down her collarbone and moved to meet her request. Once he found one of her nipples, he suckled it hungrily, while his other hand toyed with the neglected one.

Katrina's hands roamed down his toned back to his ass, squeezing the firm muscles and exploring his body. Remus groaned and nipped at her nipple before moving on to tease the other.

"Remus please… don't tease me." He grinned and licked up the Valley between her breasts.

"Why? You seemed to enjoy teasing me." She grinned and kissed him hard while moving her hands to explore his abdomen again. When her hand came in contact with his swelling length, he growled against her mouth. She giggled and squeezed him playfully while nibbling his lower lip.

Finally, he picked her up by the waist and pinned her further against the wall. She easily wrapped her legs around his waist so he didn't have to hold her up. Remus kissed down her throat while growling softly to himself, his dominate animal side taking over and nipping at her throat and shoulder. She gripped his back as he slowly slid inside her. Her moan of pleasure told him that he need not wait any long and he began to thrust into her, over and over, growing rougher by the minute. After a few minutes, both were panting and kissing over the other, their pleasure growing stronger and stronger. Remus groaned deep in his throat as he felt her nails dig into the skin of his back, and the warmth of his own blood starting to run down his back.

"Remus…please…I'm so close." He complied willingly with her, and pounded into her harder and harder until finally her screams rang out through the cave. Her walls clentched around his swollen member and he growled loudly against her neck. He bit her neck a little harder then intended as he pounded her just a few more times before releaseing his seed deep inside her. The remained locked together for a few moments, as both tried to catch their breath, winding their way down from their climax.

XXX

"...I'm sorry if I hurt you Katrina..." He whispered, brushing her hair behind her ears, to get a better look at what he had done to her neck. There was medium size red gash, but the bleeding had already stopped.

"No...It actually felt kind of good... If that makes sense. I didn't hurt you back did I?" Remus only grinned and shook his head.

"No, it felt good, and drove me further." He leaned his head up and kissed her gently, then rested back again, closing his eyes. They both stayed there in peaceful bliss, wishing the day would never end.

James, Lily, and Peter sat at the table in the great hall, along with Sirius in a lip lock with Abby, his new 3rd year girlfriend. Remus and Katrina had not returned with them to Hogwarts. They all knew that Remus had taken Katrina to his favorite spot in the woods, but Lily was beginning to become quiet worried.

"What if they got lost?"

"Lily, it's Moony. He couldn't get lost in the woods, even if he tried to."

"How can you be so certain James. I mean they could have got caught by those...death things."

"Death Eaters." Peter piped in.

"Yeah, Death Eaters. What if they get caught by them. They could be put under a spell or something, and become evil!"

"You worry way too much Lily. Moony and Paws will be fine. They are probably shagging in the Shrieking Shack."

"Not quiet. It's to dusty in there for me anyway." Katrina took a seat next to Lily, Remus sitting down beside her, and putting his arm protectively around her waist.

"Oh Remmie! I'm so proud! Hear that guys? Our Remmie is finally all grown up!" Sirius said in a mock high pitched voice. Katrina giggled and leaned up against Remus' chest. Remus scowled at Sirius, turning slightly red.

In the Gryffindor common room, Sirius and James had decided to throw a mini party for their dear friend's becoming a man. They both snuck down under James' cloak to the kitchens. Katrina sat on one of the love seats, with her arms wrapped around Remus' waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Remus sat with his arm around her shoulder, for once joining in on the mini calibration, and not with his nose in a book. Though it was only for the small group of friends, they were always looking for any excuse to have a party, and drink.

The boys came bounding through the port hole 15 minutes after they left, 4 bottles of Fire-whiskey in Sirius' arms, and 6 bottles of Butterbeer in James'. They passed the bottles around to the group and settled them selves down in their respected seats, James with Lily on the second love seat, Sirius in his favorite chair. They drank, talked of Quddich, relationships between students, and even of how to torture Snively next.

After half the all the Butterbeer was gone, and 2 bottles of Fire-whiskey were left, Peter brought up a very blunt question, "Why can you see the Death Horses, Katrina?"

"Hmm? Oh the horses? Well...I... I've seen someone die before."

"How'd they die?" Peter stared at her with his beady rat like eyes.

"Well..."

"Don't you think that's a bit personal Wormtail?" Remus wrapped his arm tighter around her, protectively.

"Why? I only wanted to know how the person died. How do we know Katrina isn't some ex-murderer who came here to hide out in Hogwarts?"

"He's right Moony. You guys do have a right to be weary of me. After all how many people do you know transfer to different school on their last year?"

"I guess, but Katrina..."

"It's ok Remus, I can tell them," she sat up straight and fixed her skirt, "When I was 10, these two men came to my home in Boston. I'd seen them before, but neither of them had talked to me, only to my father. They'd threaten him sometimes and it frightened me. Well that day, they called me into the study, where they and my father normally have their meetings. One of the men did something to me, and I felt like I was dieing. I pleaded for him to stop, but the pain only got worse. I screamed, and the next thing I knew, both of the men had flew threw the window and were lying dead on the lawn."

"So _you _killed them?"

"I hadn't meant to. It was self defense, and I have no idea how I did." Katrina moved closer to Remus, and he could feel her trembling. She didn't need this kind of stress, certainly not from a guy like Peter. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, narrowing his eyes at Peter.

"So you ARE a murderer."

"That's enough Peter..." Remus glared at him. The look have gave Peter, would send anyone running from the normally mild tempered man. Peter sat back in his chair, fearing what would come from his friend if he pushed the subject more. 'That can't be why they want her.' he thought.

"Wait a minute Paws. You said your last name was Lenox right?" Lily said looking like someone had just slapped her upside the head.

"Yes...why?"

"Your mum. What was her name before she married your dad?"

"Holt. Her name was Anna Marie Holt."

"THAT'S IT! That's why the Divinations teacher has such an obsession with you Paws! You're the daughter of the greatest Seer in history."

"What?"

"Your mum was Anna Holt. Anna Holt lived here in London until she married some Lenox guy. She was the greatest Seer who ever lived in the history of magic. Everyone knew her here, and they would go and get their fortunes told. She worked for the Ministry too."

"Wow Lily. I think you know more about my mum then I do."

"It's scary when she does that, isn't it?" James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her. Katrina giggled and rested her head against Remus' shoulder again. She never noticed Peter or Sirius, openly staring at her.

Sirius had been very interested in hearing about her past. From the sounds of her past, his shitty life back home didn't seem so bad. He suddenly had the strong need to know more about this Katrina Lenox.

Peter, slouched over in his chair again, thinking to him self 'So that's why they want her so badly. This is going to make things harder.' Peter got up from his chair, and left the group around midnight. If he was going to go through with his orders, he was going to need a well thought out plan.

Katrina looked up from Remus' chest and watched Peter walk up to his dormitory, getting a cold feeling up her spine. Something was just not right about that boy.


	7. Give him a try

Give him a try

Chapter 6

Things carried on as they always did in Hogwarts, for the next two weeks. James and Lily had seemly taken their relationship to the "next level". Sirius, for some odd reason, had taken up a habit of not seeing anymore girls in Hogwarts. To all of their dismay, he claimed he needed a brake from girls to catch up on his studies, which wasn't entirely false, for he was failing both Divinations and Potions once again. Katrina had took pity on him and assigned her self the task of being his tutor.

Sadly, Katrina and Remus' relationship had not lasted long. Though shagging almost every night, and having a warm bed to sleep in next to a handsome man was quiet comforting, she felt too safe. The excitement of danger with someone new was what kept her on her toes. She just hadn't felt that with Remus. He was just too safe for her adrenaline junky ways. They ended it at two weeks, but agreed that there were no hard feelings, and would still be the best of friends. Little did Katrina know, Remus never felt so alone after she left his bed, to go back to sleeping in her own. He missed her dearly, but didn't want her to feel pressured into a relationship. He would give her space even if it killed him.

Katrina stood out side the Headmasters doors to his office. She raised her hand to knock, and then lower it again. 'Is this really a good reason to come see my cousin? It's just a silly relationship.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Albus Dumbledore smiling down to her.

"Katrina. I've been wondering how long it was going to be until you came to visit me. Please come in and tell me what troubles you." Katrina sighed and nodded, fallowing him in the office. Once inside, Katrina looked to the ways where all the previous headmasters' portraits hung. They greeted her kindly, and she nodded her head to them. Katrina followed her cousin to his desk and took a seat. As soon as she sat down, a beautiful phoenix flew down and landed on her lap. She smiled and stroked it soft feathers with the kindest touch.

"Flawks seems to have taken a liking to you, as much as some of the students have." He said sitting down. "Now, if I'm correct, you've come to speak to me concerning your relationship with a certain Mr. Lupin."

"Yes. I know it's silly, bring boy problems to you and everything."

"Quiet the opposite. I am family, just as you are mine. You may come to me for anything. Now, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure. I feel so safe around Remus, and you would think that with everything that's happened, that's what I want. But I don't. I feel so confined with him. As if I'm spending time with my father. He makes me feel like a helpless child that he and only he can protect."

"I see. And you are looking for someone who would treat you as his equal, not as his property to protect?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean. But, I think I've really hurt Remus, and that's the last thing I want to do."

"Mr. Lupin is a strong man. He has been through a lot in his life, and you know this just as well as I. He will find another love in time. And as for you Katrina, I think you should move on as well. It's better not to dwell on the past. Learn from your past, but move forward to your future."

"Thanks Albus. You're a really great help." Katrina stood up and gently placed Flawks back on his perch.

"Anything I can do to help you out Katrina, I shall. Now you had be better getting your self to Potions class. Just inform your Professor I had called you here." Katrina nodded and turned to leave. She suddenly turned around and hugged her cousin tightly, then turned again and left. Albus stood there smiling. "I hope she finds happiness, Flawks, I really do."

Katrina hurried down the hall, and to the dungeons. As quietly as she could, she opened the heavy doors, only to make them squeak even louder then normal. The students all turned their heads to watch as the Potions Master walked over to Katrina.

"Miss Lenox. Your 20 minutes late. You'd better hope you have a good excuse this time."

"Yes Sir. I was with the Headmaster. He called me to his office sir." The Potions Master glared at her, then turned his back to her and walked to the front of the room. "Join Mr. Black at his caldron. Perhaps with your help Miss Lenox, he will be able to pass." Katrina nodded, and suppressed a giggle as she made her way over to Sirius. She took her seat next to him and looked at the bored.

"Oh this is easy, this is just the wolfsbane potion. I made this all the time for my friend back home. Have you started yet Padfoot?"

"Started? I was suppose to start it?" Sirius looked at her innocently. She giggled and shook her head. Katrina started picking up some of the ingredients and carefully measuring them before dumping them into the caldron. Sirius watched her in amazement that she didn't even look up once at the bored. After she put all the ingredients in, she began to stir the potion slowly.

"So...You broke up with Remus didn't you?" Sirius tried to make ideal conversation.

"Yeah...well..."

"It's ok. You don't gotta explain it to me. We all have our reasons."

"You seem to be laying off girls now. Why such a change?"

"Being the ladies man isn't all it's cracked up to be. Once you get the reputation for not having a relationship for over two weeks, girls don't expect anything more then that."

"Oh, I guess so. I mean, if you're known for always finding a new girl after 2 weeks, what's the use in the girl hoping you know?"

"...Maybe. But I don't have '2 weekers' with all the girls. If I like the girl, I want to see how long it's going to last...but she always wants to brake it off. Hey this potion is still green, it's suppose to be blue, maybe we should add more powder." Sirius said and started adding more green powder. "NO SIRIUS DON'T..." Suddenly there was a giant explosion, and Katrina felt her self laying on the floor. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring up into a pair of slate gray eyes, which were staring down into hers.

"Are you ok, Kat?" Sirius asked, but didn't get up off of her.

"I think so..."

"MR. BLACK. MISS LENOX. 2 Nights Detention for not reading the directions I have clearly written on the board. Now clean up this mess." The Potions Master Bellowed from his desk.

Sirius stood up, then helped Katrina up. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry bout that Kat. Guess you don't add stuff to make it the right color then."

Katrina smiled and shook her head, "It turns blue after you stir it 50 times. But it's ok." Katrina reached into her pocket and opened up a small vile of blue liquid. "Don't say anything to anyone ok Padfoot?" She poured the liquid into their assigned vile to be graded.

Sirius grined and nodded, "I won't if you don't. I never thought you of all people cheat in Potions."

"I don't make a habit of it. Only when I have to." She walked up to the assignment desk and placed the vile in her assigned tray. She turned to walk back but bumped into Lily, who shoved a note in her hands, then passed her. Katrina went back to her seat and sat down, while Sirius preformed a simple cleaning spell over their caldron. She unfolded the note in her lap and read it cautiously.

_Paws,_

_You should try your luck with Padfoot. Maybe you'll be the one to finally get him to settle down to one girl. Ask him if he is going on the Halloween trip to Hogmades._

_Yours Always,_

_Lily Evens (Potter) _

Katrina smiled and shook her head, folding up the note and putting it in her pocket. She turned to look across the room at Lily. Lily smiled and gave her a 'go for it' look. Katrina frowned and shook her head. Lily gave her another look, 'You better do it or I will do it for you'. Katrina giggled quietly, then stood up with The Potions Master announced the class over. She gathered up her things and was about to pick up her bag, when Sirius handed it to her.

"Here you go Kat. Hey...will you walk with me to lunch, I need to talk to you."

"Umm...sure Sirius." Katrina walked out of the class with him, getting a nudge from Lily on her way out. Lily and James jogged ahead of them to lunch. Remus joined James and Lily, while Peter lagged behind them.

"So Kat... I was wondering if you planned on going to Hogmades on the Halloween trip?" Katrina stopped and looked up at him. ' Lily must have planned this...' she thought.

"Well Yes, I had planned to. Why?"

"Well since your going, you could go with me. You know...like on a date...if you like."

Katrina laughed and punched his arm playfully, "My God, Sirius Black. Do I detect a hint of nervousness in your voice?" Sirius coughed, and looked down at her. He loved how she could be so serious one moment, then as playful and mischievous as he was the next. "Of Course I'll go with you Sirius." she giggled.

Sirius grinned and picked her up off the floor and spun her around in the air laughing. Katrina laughed and held on to his arms so not to fall. Sirius put her back on the ground and kissed her deeply. Katrina relaxed into his arms. This was nothing like the first time he had kissed her. None of the bad memories entered her mind. Sirius pulled back and looked down at her, smiling widely. He left her feeling breathless, leaving a tingling hot feeling on her lips. It frightened her, and excited her at the same time.

Sirius led her into the lunch room, his arm around her waist. The other Marauders looked up from their food and watched them. Lily looked at Katrina, expecting an answer. Katrina only rolled her eyes and nodded.

Lily went into a fight of giggles "SEE I told you James! Pay up!" James looked at Sirius, then at Katrina, and grumbled, paying Lily four sickles.

"LILY YOU PUT A BET ON US?" Katrina looked at her best friend in shock sitting down next to Sirius.

"Well, how's a girl suppose to get extra spending money around here?"

Katrina giggled, "Maybe you should start charging Prongs." They both giggled leaving the boys in a wave of confusion.


	8. Give up the girl

Give up the girl

Chapter 7

The morning of the Hogmades trip, Katrina woke to the smell of red roses. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, turning over to look at her nightstand. There, sitting on her nightstand, was a vase of a dozen crimson red roses. Katrina sat up and picked up the card from the roses. The only thing on the card was a simple black paw print. Katrina smiled. She put the card back and smelled them. Only Sirius would be able to figure out her favorite flower without help. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. 15 minutes later she came back out, her hair up in a lose bun. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, a bit shorter then their uniforms, and a red off the shoulder top. She walked over to her roses and smelled them again, smiling to her self.

Katrina walked down to the common room and immediately found Sirius on the love seat waiting for her. She rushed over to him and plopped down on his lap happily, kissing his cheek.

"Sirius Black!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius grins and kissed her back. He loved how his name rolled of her tongue when she was happy.

"That's me. I take it you like them?"

"Like them? No. I love them! Sirius how'd you know my favorite flower was a Crimson rose?"

"Lucky guess, Kitty."

"Kitty?" Katrina stared at him, remembering all to well the last person who called her that.

"Just a nick name, Luv."

Katrina shook away the thought and kissed him again. "Right. Well are we all ready to go?"

"Wow, slow down there you two. We can't skip breakfast, it's the most important thing after Quddich and Lily." James joined them sitting on Katrina's lap. Katrina laughed, but Sirius only let out a groan, having to hold both Katrina and James's weight on his. "Geez James, you could benefit from skipping breakfast man, you weight a ton." They all laughed and got up off of Sirius. Once out of the porthole Sirius picked up Katrina and placed her on his shoulders.

Katrina laughed and held on to his neck "Sirius! We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"None sense. What can they say we're doing wrong? Disrupting the cobwebs?" Sirius laughed and walked down the steps with her on his shoulders.

Once they got the great hall, he helped her down and into her seat. They ate unusually fast, James only having two plates of food. When finished, Sirius kneels down in front of Katrina, his back to her, and she hoped on. Sirius moved his hands behind his back to support her. They other's only laughed as they walked down the hall this way, weaving in an out of excited students.

"Mr. Black, you don't plan on carrying Miss Lenox the hole way to Hogmades do you?" Dumbledore came up behind them, raising his eye brows in the all knowing way.

"I don't see why not Head Master. She's as light as a feather."

"Well then perhaps you would put her down for a moment so I may have a word with her before you're off?"

Sirius nodded and put Katrina down, kissing her cheek. "I'll wait for you out in the carriage alright, Luv?"  
Katrina nodded to him and smiled, then turned and fallowed Dumbledore down one of the empty halls.

"Miss Lenox, I have some very important information that may come as a fright to you. Now you must promise me not to be overly alarmed by this, and you must speak to no one of what I'm about to tell you."

Katrina looked up at her cousin worried. She'd never seen him so serious before. "It has come to my knowledge that last night your father, Braden Lenox has been taken into custody by the Death Eaters."

Katrina gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. "Where have they taken my father Albus?"

"Now Katrina, please, you must not be overly alarmed by this. It is to our knowledge that Braden has not been hurt. Where they have taken him, I myself can not be certain. Now I must ask you, do you realize who the Death Eaters work under?" Katrina looked at him puzzled. She had never once thought of who their leader was, only that she needed to stay as far away from them as possible. She shook her head. "The Death Eaters work under the most powerful and feared wizard of our time. Voldemort is his name. He is the reason the Death Eaters have been after you ever since the day you were born. Now I can't tell you as much as you should know by now, it's not my place to even be telling you this. But you need to know certain information in order to remain safe here in Hogwarts. Now Katrina, listen to me. You must not leave Hogmades' grounds as you did with Mr. Lupin. The Death Eaters know you have moved to London, but as long as you are around the teachers of Hogwarts, you should be safe." Dumbledore kneeled down to her eye level and put his hand on her shoulder.

Katrina took a deep breath to steady herself. Her face became calm again, as she put up her mask for her friends. She left Dumbledore, and found Sirius in one of the carriages waiting for her.

"What was that all about, Luv?" Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing. Just wanted to let me know about my Potions Grade."

Sirius and Katrina spent most of the day browsing the shops in Hogmades. Sirius was unsure whether or not to take her to the Shrieking Shake. She seemed on edge all morning after talking with Dumbledore, but insisted that nothing was wrong. They went to The Three Broomsticks, and ordered up two Butterbeers.

Sirius sat down next to Katrina and handed her a Butterbeer. "Are you sure nothing's wrong Kitty?"

"Just homesick I guess. Nothing to worry about Sirius."

Sirius looked at her intently, then took her hand and stood up. "Come on. You look like you could use a good run."

Katrina stood up in front of him. "I really shouldn't. I mean, we could get caught."

"Nonsense Kitty! I sneak out all the time." Sirius gave her a mischievous grin, and pulled her along out of the Three Broomsticks. Katrina sighed and gave in. She needed a good run to clear her mind anyway. If Sirius was with her, and she was in wolf form, they'd never be able to find her.

They walked to the edge of Hogmades and ducked in between two shops. When they were sure no one was watching, they both Changed. In the place of the handsome young man and beautiful young girl, a dark black dog snuck out of the alley way and ran to the forest, fallowed close by a medium sized brown and black wolf. They ran around the forest happily, chasing each other, swerving in between tress and bushes.

Padfoot growls playfully and tackled Paws to the ground, nipping at her neck. She kicked him off easily, and ran, every once in awhile looking back to make sure he was keeping up. She spun around and tackled him this time, and nipping at his neck affectionately. He whined and tried to get up. She growls playfully and let him up. Padfoot barked happily, and took off further into the forest once again. She fallowed easily keeping up with him.

Padfoot led her to an old run down house. Once at the door he nudged it open with his mussel, and walked inside. Paws fallowed him reluctantly, her tail between her legs, ears flat on her head with anticipation. Something about this place didn't feel right.

Paws looked up to see Sirius once again standing in front of her. She crouched low to the ground and Changed back. With in moments she was her normal self, facing Sirius.

Katrina pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked around the house. It'd looked to have been abandoned for over a decade.

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shack, Kitty. This is the gang's home away from home."

"This place is amazing Sirius, it really is." she said walking past him. He held out his arm to stop her and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned over her. He began to kiss her neck when she pulled away slightly.

"Sirius... The carriages will be leavening shortly to go back..."

Sirius pulled back from her for a moment, giving her another mischievous grin. "That's why I brought the map, Luv. There's a passage here that leads right under the Whoomping Willow."

Katrina smiled in spite of herself. Sirius thought of everything, just like... No, Sirius was different. He wouldn't force her into something she didn't want. He would not betray her. He was not Kyle.

Sirius interrupted her thoughts by claiming her mouth with his. He kissed her with a passion she'd never felt before. This was nothing like Remus. They were complete opposites. Remus had an innocent animal quality to him that made her feel safe. Sirius was pure fire, raw and intense. There was a darker, K-9 intensity that drew her to him. He was everything she feared and loved. He scared her and excited something deep inside her all at the same time. All of this only from a single kiss.

"Sirius..." Katrina leaned her head to the side while his kissed moved from her mouth, down her jaw line and to her neck. He bit gently on her most sensitive spot, while his hands roamed up her body.

Katrina's mind was a complete blur. She wanted nothing more then to just tackle him down to the ground and fuck his brains out. There was a sudden white hot pain that cut straight through the blur. She broke away from Sirius and feel to her knees.

Katrina clutched her head in pain, trying as hard as she could to stay conscience.

"Kitty?...Kat?...Katrina what's wrong? Tell me!" Sirius was at her side. She could hear his voice through the pain. She clung to him as well as his voice, forcing the pain out of her head. Then, as if a switch clicked in her head, she knew what this pain meant. _He_ was here, close. Looking for her. _He_ was trying to get into her mind.

"Sirius look out!" She pushed him away with all her mite just before a stray cruse could hit him.

Sirius was standing in an instant, wand pointing at the cloaked shadows in the door way. 3 Death Eaters moved into the room, blocking the door way. Katrina forced herself to stand and moved behind Sirius.

"Give up the girl, Black." One of the taller Death Eaters moved closer.

Sirius pointed his wand directly at the man's chest. "You won't lay a hand on her." He put a protective arm around Katrina's waist.

The 3 Death Eaters only snickered and moved closer to them, all wands pointed at Sirius.

Katrina could hear a distant buzzing in the back of her mind. They would kill him if she didn't do anything to stop this. She had to do something to save Sirius.

She stepped out away from Sirius and grabbed the closest Death Eater's head. He palms found his temples and the white hot pain returned to her. She held her grip on him, distantly hearing his screams over the pain. The images of violence and torture flooded her mind as they did 7 years ago. Within moments the man fell to the ground and went limp. The pain eased inside her head and the images faded from her site. She kept her self standing up right but just barely, as she breathed heavily.

"Now the rest of you, I won't hesitate to do the same to you if you don't leave now." The other Death Eaters backed away from her, staring down at their limp comrade. "You will tell Voldemort that I won't play his petty games."

The shorter of the two strode towards her. "Hold your tongue wench. No one speaks of the Dark Lord in such a way..." Sirius cut him short, pointing his wand directly into the man's chest.

Both of the Death Eaters looked at each other, and then fled the Shrieking Shack. Sirius turned to Katrina in confusion. He ran to her and caught her in his arms just in time as she fell into unconsciousness.


	9. This is who I am

This is who I am

Chapter 8

Katrina groaned and slowing opened her eyes, allowing them adjust to the bright light of the hospital wing of the castle. She looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. At the foot of her bed was a long stand, filled with different sorts of candy, along with a new vase full of red roses. Katrina smiled to her self, and turned her head to see Sirius fast asleep in a chair on the right side of her bed. She could only guess how long he'd been sitting there. She turned to her left as watched as Albus gracefully made his way over to her.

"You've finally awaken, young Katrina. I trust you're feeling much better now that you've been asleep for 2 days." He sat beside her bed, looking at her in the all wise way he always did when he knew just as well as she did, that she had not listened to his advise about staying within Hogmades grounds. Katrina's eyes became wide when she realized that she had missed two full day's worth or classes.

Albus raised his hand to calm her. "Relax my dear. I believe Miss Evans has been taking good notes on everything that you have missed." Katrina sat back against the headboard of the bed again. She made a mental note to thank Lily a thousand times over.

"Katrina, it is not my place to lecture you. I'm not your father. But I must ask you, why did you venture into the woods in the first place, when I had just warned you not to?"

"Al...Professor. I know I shouldn't have, but I...I felt like I would be safe with Sirius. They normally don't attack with other people around."

"Who attacks you Kitty?" Sirius said sitting up in his chair.

"Sirius...I..."

"I do believe that it's time that Mr. Black be told what's going on. After all, he did see everything that happened." Albus smiled and nodded to the two before standing up and leaving the room. After he shut the door behind him, he put a sound proof charm on the door and headed for his office. Katrina smiled, thankful that her cousin still respected her privacy.

"Sirius. Look, what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else. Understand?"

"Kitty, it's me. I love you. I'd never tell any of your secretes." Katrina nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You know how my mum was one of the best known Seer's in the world." Sirius nodded. "Well, because of this, the Dark Lord wanted her to come over to his side. At the time he was just starting to gain some followers and he needed someone who could tell him when and where the ministry was. But she refused to join him. Unfortunately, Voldemort doesn't give up without a fight. He would have killed her then, but he found out she was with child, me. He waited until 3 days after she gave birth, the returned. She still refused him, so he killed her."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said your mum died during child birth?"

"That's what I have to tell everyone, because if they all knew Voldemort is after my family, I'd be dead by now."

"But if your mum is dead, why are they after you?"

"I am the only child of the most powerful Seer in the world Sirius. I inherited her powers of seeing. I can see into people's minds, their thoughts, even their very souls. I see things that could happen, and things that have happened in the past. I can see a person's entire history, just by touching them. Every nightmare I have comes true. I've never lived a day in my life without fear. I'm sick and tired of this power. They said it was a gift, but I've prayed that it would just go away so I could be normal. I've seen so much blood and death and fear, that I feel like a part of myself has died as well." Katrina covered her eyes and began to sob. Sirius automatically sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. He rubbed her back comforting her as she sobbed into his shirt. A good 10 minutes passed with them like this, before Katrina sat up and wiped her eyes.

"That is my secrete Sirius Black. I'm a cursed person. For the rest of my life, or his, I'll be hunted. I've traveled from place to place, trying to hide, but they always find me. And now they're here."

"Katrina, I promise you, I'll never let them harm you."

"Sirius, no. I could never put you in anymore danger then I already have." Sirius frowned and took her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes."

"I swear to you on my life, I will protect you. You're safe with me Katrina."

'Safe...she was safe with Sirius.' Katrina closed her eyes for a moment letting the thoughts sink in. Never in her life had she been safe, but she desperately wanted to believe him, and somewhere deep inside her heart, she did.

After that day, things went, oddly enough, more smoothly then they had been all year long. The weeks ticked by, and Christmas brake was quickly approaching. Sirius and Katrina's relationship was stronger then ever. Just about every night they could be found snogging on the couch or love seat in the common room. Sirius was dieing to take their relationship to the next level, but respected Katrina to much to push her into anything she didn't want. Katrina on the other hand, was for once in her life, perfectly content. Never in her relationships with men had she not shagged the man after two weeks. Most girls would be petrified to have sex with a guy, after their first time was a rape, but Katrina was different. Though in her mind, she knew it not to be true, something always warned her that if she didn't give a man what he wanted, he would force her to do it anyway. With Sirius it was completely different. For being such a lady's man, Sirius was a perfect gentleman with her, only going as far as she wanted him to. That's why she loved him so much.

"Honestly guys, why can't you just go up to Padfoot's bed already and get it over with? Watching you to snog all day on that bloody couch is disgusting."

"You're just jealous because Lily loves her books more then you." Sirius shot back, wrapping his arm around Katrina's waist protectively.

"Not true, I just prefer my tongue in my mouth, and not down his throat all day." Lily smiled up at them from her book.

"You never know Lily, you might enjoy it." Katrina said. Both girls went into a fit of giggles.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas break?" Peter said, munching on his 5th cookie from lunch.

"I'm going home with Prongs. There's no way I'm heading back so I can get bitched at by mum for 5 days straight." Sirius said cringing at the thought.

"I have to go home and put up with Petunia's whining, but other then that, Christmas should be quiet enjoyable." Lily moved closer to James, smiling happily.

"What about you Kat?" Sirius said, grinning down to her.

"Well...I...a...I think I'll just stay here. Lots of studying to do you know."

"Nonsense! You can come to my place with Padfoot. Mum and Dad have plenty of room, and I'm sure Mum will take an instant fancying to you. We can't leave you here all by your self for Christmas."

"What about Peter?" Katrina said, having some hope in her voice, but feeling bad about leaving him out.

"Don't worry about my Katrina, I'm going home as well. Mum expects me to make cookies with her again." Peter shoved the last of his cookies in his mouth with a grin.

"It's settled then. Kat you'll spend Christmas with me and Prongs." Sirius leaned over and kissed her deeply. Everyone groaned and turned away for what seemed like the thousandth time. Sirius and Katrina laughed at the other's responses, and went into another round of snogging.

The day Katrina and the others were to leave for break, Albus called her into his office. She stood in front of his desk, happily petting the beautiful red phoenix.

"You are going to spend your break with the Potters then, Katrina?" Katrina nodded and turned her attention to her cousin.

"Is that ok, Albus?" Albus nodded warmly, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Katrina, I have never seen you happier then you have been in the past weeks. I think spending time with the Potters and Mr. Black will do you a world more of good then staying cramped up in this school. You will be safe there." Katrina grinned happily and threw her arms around her cousin, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much Albus!"

"You are quiet welcome my dear. Now I want you to have a good holiday."

"Happy Christmas Albus!" Katrina hugged him once more, then skipped out of his office, and ran down the stairs into Sirius's waiting arms.

"Well?"

"I'm coming with you like it or not!" Sirius laughed and picked her up off the ground, and spun her around in his arms. Katrina giggled merrily and kissed his forehead. Sirius put her up on his shoulders and ran down the stairs leading to the main hall where the others were waiting. Once they all were given the happy news, they headed for the trains.


	10. Christmas Elf

Christmas Elf

Chapter 9

Sirius leaned down and helped Katrina out of the cab, and onto the sidewalk outside of the Potters large home. Katrina stared up at James's house happily. It reminded her of their first ever home she and her father shared before they had to begin moving around the country. James grinned widely and spread out his arms.

"Welcome to my home!"

Katrina giggled at his excitement to be home. They all walked in and instantly were surrounded by James's two large pet huskies. James bent down and petted each of them affectionately. Next they turned their sites on Sirius and wagged their tails excitedly while he also petted each of their heads. Then without warning they jumped and tackled Katrina down to the floor, covering her face with licks. Katrina giggled and squirmed under them, until Sirius helped her back up.

"Glad to see you made it home, dear." James's mom walked into the main hallway they were standing in, wiping her hands on her apron. "You've brought another friend as well?"

"Yes mum. This is Katrina. She didn't have anywhere to stay over Christmas, so I...well...told her she could stay...since we have the room and all."

"That's no problem. All of Jamie's friends are welcome here."

"Mum! Not that name!"

"What? You can't expect me to call you Prongs. It's such an odd nick name."

"But mum!"

"Now aren't you just the cutest young lady I've ever seen!" Mrs. Potter turned her attention from her whining son and finally to greet Katrina. Katrina smiled nervously, and blushed. "How old are you dear?"

"I'll be 18 on New Years day Ma'am."

"Now isn't that something, Jamie. She's a New Years baby. Such a pretty girl too. You should date her, Jamie."

"MUM! She's dating Padfoot." James screamed, his face looking just about as red as Lily's hair.

"Well you definitely got a good catch there, Sirius." Sirius grinned and nodded, wrapping his arm possessively around Katrina's waist. "Now, look at my manors. Come in out of the hall and I'll fix you all something to eat. You must be famished after your long ride." With that, Mrs. Potter led them all into the kitchen, and went to work fixing up a warm meal for them.

"Your mum is great, Prongs!" Katrina said taking a seat next to Sirius at the table. James only groaned and sat across from them. Sirius laughed and shook his head. Within moments a hot meal of grilled cheese, tomato soup, tea, and butterbeer where placed on the table. They all ate with astonishing speed, since they hadn't eaten anything all day.

After finishing their meal, Katrina helped Mrs. Potter clean up, while the boys went into the living room. Mr. Potter sat sleeping in his easy chair, with the radio playing next to him. They automatically went for the chess set, and started up a game of wizard's chess. A few moments later they lifted their head to the smell of fresh cookies baking in the kitchen.

"Seems your mum has taking a liking to Kat."

"Great. Pretty soon mum will be teaching her Muggle needlepoint."

"What's that?"

"Not a clue. But mum's always talking about it with her friends who come over."

"Oh." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and moves his knight. "Check mate." James grumbled and started to put the pieces away. Katrina snuck up behind Sirius and put her hands over his eyes, and seductively whispered into his ear, "Guess who."

"Santa? I swear I've been a good boy this year...Ok so there was that one time I jinxed Snape...or was it a couple times?" Sirius said, not turning around to face her.

"Sirius Black, you are a terribly bad boy!" She giggled and uncovered his eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking deeply into her eyes. "And that's just the way I like it..." She kissed him deeply. Sirius pulled her closer to him to deepen their kiss, only to have her pull away from him. Katrina grinned, and walked past him running her fingertips over his abdomen. "Mrs. Potter says we can get settled into our room, while she finishes up the cookies."

"Our room?" he said, turning with her and quickly fallowing her, not letting her get out of reach.

"She thinks it might be more comfortable if we share a room. Since it's such a big house...I might get lost." Katrina winked at him and headed up the stairs. Sirius smirked and headed up after her, not looking back. James watched them for a moment, then shook his head, and finished putting away the chess game.

Sirius led Katrina to the room he usually stayed in when he had run away. She smiled and walked over to where her trunk already sat, having been sent over from Hogwarts. ( It's kind of like on the train, they don't have to carry their stuff cuz it's to heavy, so it's magically sent over)

"Close your eyes, Padfoot."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you! Now close them." Sirius grumbled and reluctantly shut his eyes. Katrina led him to the bed and helped him sit down, then walked back over to her trunk. Sirius sat there, and listened as she changed into something else. He desperately wanted to watch her undress and dress again, but decided against it. A few moments later he could hear her walked over towards the door.

"Hey! Don't leave me sitting here with my eyes closed!"

"Hush..." Katrina whispered and locked the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Now you can open your eyes."

Sirius's eyes shot open. Katrina was standing a few feet from him, dressed in a thick red robe, with a white fluffy tie to hold it together. She had her hair tied up tightly with a red and white ribbon, with white puff balls at the ends. She looked like a very sexy Christmas elf.

"Now this is a very special Christmas game. If you take off one piece of your clothing, I'll take off one of mine."

"I think I'm going to like this game..." Sirius said grinning, and taking off his shoes. He tossed them to the side, and waited. Katrina smirked and removed the high heels she had put on. Sirius frowned, somewhat disappointed that she had taken off her shoes and not something else. He then quickly took off his black shirt, and tossed it aside with his shoes. Katrina stood their for a moment, looking over his newly exposed skin. He was very muscular, and toned. She complied with her part of the deal, and removed the belt that held her robe together. To Sirius's displeasure, she was wearing something tight underneath, but was unable to tell what it is.

"You shouldn't tease me like that..." Sirius groaned, sitting back on the bed.

"I'm not teasing. I'm just playing the game."

"Well then, guess I'll just have to play it your way then..." Sirius stood up and removed his pants, and tossed them with his shirt. He sat back down, now in only his boxers. Katrina giggled seeing they were very like him, plaid with gold and red. "Your turn , Luv."

Katrina slowly let the red robe fall from her shoulders, revealing a skin tight red silk dress, making her look even more like a Christmas elf. Sirius eyes widened as his eyes roamed over her form, and spotting no underwear lines.

"Is...Is that all you have on?" Sirius stuttered.

"Now, no cheating. You'll just have to finish the game." Katrina smirked. Sirius happily complied and stood up, removing his boxers. Katrina gasped, as he stood completely naked in front of her. His body looked perfect. Every muscle on his body was well toned, giving him a strong, powerful, masculine look. Her eyes traveled slowly downward, until she reached his lower body. She blushed deeply, and took a step back, seeing he was already hard.

"Now who's cheating? I do believe you owe me another piece of clothing." Katrina looked up at his face, trying not to let her eyes wonder back down to his long hard member. Her blush did not leave her face, and she slowly reached behind her, and began to unzip her dress. Sirius watched her intently, while she finished unzipping her dress, and letting it sink down her body, and fall in a puddle at her feet. To his surprise, she was in fact not wearing anything under it. His eyes roamed over her body, tracing the curves of her breast and hips.

"God, Kat...you're so gorgeous." Sirius stepped forward and pulled her to him.

"Sirius, make love to me." Katrina said in a whisper, looking almost frightened. Sirius stood back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

XXX (A/n: Skip to the next chapter now if you do not wish to read the scene)

Sirius didn't hesitate to pull her to him. He pulled her down on the bed and pinned her under him. He made a dog like growl and began putting open kisses all over her neck and collarbone. He wasn't as rushed as Remus had seemed to be. Sirius took his time, kissing over every inch of her body. He made her feel so loved…so beautiful. Soon, he was kissing down her abdomen and then spread her legs apart.

"Sirius wait… what are you..ah.." She stopped and arched back as he kissed her most sensitive area. Remus had definitely not been so bold as to kiss her there. And that wasn't all Sirius planned to do. He licked and nibbled at her sensitive bud, holding her down as she wiggles and jerks in pleasure. It wasn't long before she let out a desperate cry of release when he brought her over the edge.

Sirius moved back over her, giving her a few moments to catch her breath before kissing her hard and thrusting into her still throbbing core. He groaned into her mouth feeling how hot and wet she was around him. He thrust strong and hard inside of her over and over while his tongue explored her mouth. After a few moments like that, he suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach, gripping her hips as he pounded into her over and over. He couldn't help that this was his favorite position. It was just in his blood. 10 minutes later after constant thrusting and both of their groans of pleasure, the both let out a muffled cry of pleasure as they reached their peak, Katrina's juices surrounding Sirius once more while he spilled his seed deep into her womb.


	11. Face from the past

Face from the Past

Chapter 10

Katrina awoke the next morning to a dog licking her face. She giggled and rolls over onto her stomach. The dog whined and tugged gently at the back of her shirt.

"Sirius! Come on it's Christmas day. At least let me have 5 more minutes." Sirius only whimpered more, tugging a bit harder. Katrina sat up about to hit Sirius over the head with her pillow when she squealed with delight. At the foot of their bed was a small Husky pup, with a bow tied around it's next. Katrina dropped the pillow and reached down, picking up the puppy. She nuzzled it's golden and white fur, as it licked her nose affectionately. Sirius transformed back into himself and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'd hoped you'd like her."

"She's absolutely adorable Sirius!" Katrina leaned over and kissed him deeply. Sirius smiled contently and petted the pup.

"So what ya going to name her?" Katrina sat back and pondered for a moment.

"I think I'll call her Keta." Sirius wrinkled up his nose.

"Keta? It's such a girly name."

"Well she's a girly dog now isn't she?" Katrina nuzzled the pup happily. Sirius just rolled his eyes and gave her another passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back, Katrina looked at him dazed. "What was that for?"

"For letting me see your beautiful face this morning." Katrina giggled and blushed.

"Only for you Mr. Black." Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Oh really?" Sirius growled playfully and pinned her on her back on the bed, Keta scampering away.

"Enough of that you two. Mum is waiting for all of us down stairs with breakfast." James walked in with a smirk on his face. Katrina looked over at James from under Sirius and giggled.

"You're just jealous cuz Lily isn't here." James glared at her, then shook his head and headed down stairs.

"I think you hit a nerve, Luv." Katrina shrugged and got up from under Sirius. She went to the closet they shared and pulled out a red v-neck shirt with fly-away sleeves, and a pair of tight jeans. Sirius watching with amusement as she just calmly dressed in front of him. After she was finished, she turned around and looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous." Katrina rolled her eyes, and started to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Sirius reached up and stopped her. "It looks better down, Luv." Katrina raised her eye brows, then shrugged and kissed him gently. They headed down stairs, hand in hand, and into the kitchen where James had already started on his second set of pancakes. Remus was also sitting at the table, looking a little jittery, since it was a full moon in 2 days.

"Merry Christmas Remus! Your family let you come here on Christmas day?" Katrina said taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, they don't really feel comfortable around me right now, so they were happy to see me go." Katrina frowned, and hugged him tightly.

"Well I'm happy to have you around." Remus blushed slightly.

"Me too mate." Sirius said patting him a bit hard on the back, and taking a seat next to Katrina. Katrina giggled and picked up Keta, who had fallowed them down the stairs and was now licking at her foot. Remus grinned and patted the puppies head.

"This is Keta, Remus. Sirius gave her to me for Christmas."

"So that's what you were doing 3 in the morning, sneaking back up the stairs." James said finally swallowing a mouth full of food.

"Jamie, why don't you have you're friends come with us this afternoon?" Katrina turned and looked to James confused.

"Mum, Dad, and me go out to Diagon Alley for the holiday rush. It's kind of tradition that we eat out on Christmas Day."

"Oh, that would be fun. We could all go out together." Katrina turned to Sirius who nodded in agreement. Remus nodded as well. With the plans settled, they quickly finished up their breakfast and headed into the living room to open presents.

James's father was already sitting there, reading the Daily Profit. He smiled warmly to all of them from over his paper. "You 4 are the only ones I know who waits until 10 o'clock in the morning to open Christmas presents."

"It's their fault." James groaned, pointing to Katrina and Sirius. Sirius just shrugged and sat down on the love seat. Katrina plopped down on his lap, while Remus sat next to them on a near by chair. James handed everyone their piles of presents as Mrs. Potter came in and sat next to her husband. While James tore into his pile, Katrina started on her first present from Remus. It was a tiny box, and inside was a pair of sapphire earrings that were cut into the shape of hearts.

"Oh Remus, thank you. These are beautiful." Remus grinned and opened his gifts from her. First their was a large vile of a purplish blue substance, that he new to be Wolfsbane. Next was the rest of an entire book series he had been reading.

"Thanks a bunch Kat. These are great." Katrina smiled and nodded. James rushed over and hugged her tightly, holding his new broom care kit in hand. Katrina laughed and hugged him in return. Sirius handed her up another small box, and watched her.

"But Sirius," she said looking down to the box, "you already gave me Keta." Sirius only shrugged, and nudged her on of open it. Inside the box was a silver diamond ring, with a large diamond in the center with two smaller ones on either side of it. Katrina stared at the ring in total shock, just gazing into the shinning jewels. Sirius leaned his head next to her neck, so his lips were right by her ears.

"Marry me." he whispered so softly only she could hear. She turned around and looked into his eyes, her own filling with tears. "Marry me." he said again, not as soft. Katrina instantly pressed her lips hard against his, kissing him with everything she had. He reached down and slipped the ring onto her finger, not braking their kiss. They lasted like this, until they finally pulled apart for air. Katrina pressed her forehead to his, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sirius smiled and kissed her softly.

"Believe it, Luv. After school ends, we can get married, get our selves a big house, I'll get a job at the Ministry, and we can have lots of babies." Katrina giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You've thought this all out then?" Sirius grinned and nodded.

"That's right. We'll have a big family, and be happy for the rest of our lives." They both laughed, lost in each other's eyes.

"Isn't that so wonderful?" Mrs. Potter sighed and kissed her husband. He nodded, and folded up his paper.

After all the gifts had been opened and everything was cleared up, the Potters, Remus, Katrina, and Sirius headed to Diagon Alley. Mr. Potter gave them all 2 hours to shop around, then they were all to meet at Lucy's Café for Dinner. James headed to the Quiddich shop with Remus, leaving Sirius and Katrina to themselves to enjoy each others company. They walked hand and hand, stopping in different stores, until they finally came out of a small candy shop, and Katrina froze dead in her tracks. Sirius stopped and looked to what she was staring at. He felt her whole body start to shake badly, but not from the cold. He put his arm protectively around her waist as a tall, dark haired boy walked up to them, smirking.

"Kitty! How good it is to see you again. It's been so long since I've seen you last." The boy held out his arms to her, expecting a hug, but Katrina only sank closer to Sirius.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?"

"Now what kind of greeting is that, my love? After all, we haven't spoken in near 5 months. You never gave me an address to Owl you."

"I couldn't."

"Well it's great that I bumped into you here then! I was just shopping for a few extra things, since there is a big Christmas party at my employer's manor. You should come darling." Katrina frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm quiet busy making planes with my Fiancé, Sirius."

"Fiancé? You really do get around, don't you Kitty."

"Excuse me. You'd best not be talking to her like that, mate." Kyle finally turned to look at Sirius, sizing him up.

"Ah, I see. Well, Kitty always did have a taste for the rougher type. Tell me, 'Serious', how does she fair for you? I found her most responsive from behind…." Sirius growled and cut him off, slamming his fist into Kyle's jaw. Kyle stumbled back a few feet, and rubbed off the blood from his mouth. "Touchy. Well, I see you two will have much 'planning' to do, but do remember my offer my dear Kitty. If this Fag doesn't meet up to your standers, you'll know how to find me." With that he headed off down the busy street.

Sirius turned back to Katrina, who looked like she was about to faint. "Who the bloody hell was that?" Katrina only continued to stare at the spot Kyle had been standing, her whole body trembling violently. Sirius rushed over to her, just as she started to fall, and caught her in his arms. "Kat? Katrina? Baby look at me. Look at me!" Katrina turned her eyes to look into his. The look he saw with in their depths was one of pure terror, and pain. That boy had done something terrible to her that must have shook her very core. Sirius wrapped her up tightly in his arms and led her down the street, and into Lucy's Café. Luckily, no one was there yet, and he led her to an empty booth.

"Baby, talk to me." Suddenly, Katrina began to sob. All the pain she had kept built up inside of her exploded, and came rushing out. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius, and sobbed into his shirt, refusing to let go of him. After about half an hour, Sirius managed to calm her down, and sat with his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Baby, please. Tell me what's wrong. If that guy did anything to hurt you, I'll kill him."

"No." She whispered, and looked up into his eyes. "He's not worth your time Sirius……Thank you."

"For what, Luv?"

"Sticking up for my honor. Being here for me. Loving me. Everything." Sirius hugged her tightly. He lifted her chin to face him.

"I will love you always, you know that baby." Katrina looked up at him, tears filling her eyes again. She slowly reached up with both of her hands, and touched either side of his face. She closed her eyes, allowing the memories of the day she was raped to fill her mind, and flow into Sirius's so he would see as well. With in moments, she relayed to his mind, every secret she'd kept from him. Secrets fist of Kyle, then of her family, then of her childhood. When she finally removed her hands from his face, her head fell to his chest, and rested there, exhausted. Sirius held onto her protectively, refusing to let her go. How could someone go through so much, and still be such a strong, cheerful person. She'd been through so much pain that he'd never even realized. He'd never allow that slim near her again. He'd kill Kyle if he ever saw him again. He'd protect Katrina, even stronger now then ever. He would protect her with his life.


	12. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Chapter 11

Once everyone finally came home, they all sat in the peaceful living room watching a muggle television. Mrs. Potter had been fascinated by muggle things, and absolutely loved watching the old black and white TV. On the screen was a beautiful young actress performing perfectly on Mrs. Potters favorite Soap Opera.

"What's the actress's name Mrs. Potter?" asked Remus, who was for once taking a brake from his book.

"Amanda. She's been on the show for two years now."

"Mum's never missed an episode." piped in James.

"She's rather good." Remus said then went back to reading his book.

Katrina had been very quiet since they returned home. She sat on Sirius's lap resting her head on his shoulder, nodding in and out of sleep. Sirius had not left her side the whole night, and now sat with his arms protectively around her waist. They hadn't told the others what had happened in Diagon Alley, only that Katrina wasn't feeling well, and mite have a touch of the flu.

The bell down the hall began to ding, signaling it was midnight. Sirius shifted and picked up Katrina bridle style and carried her up the stairs. She made no complaint, only wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius sat her down on the bed, and helped her into an old pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, then covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Luv." he said crawling in beside her.

Katrina law awake for what seemed like forever. Sirius had been asleep hours ago, she could tell by his light breathing. She looked to the clock sitting on a dresser near her. 3 AM. Every time she'd close her eyes, she'd see her father being tortured in some dark, dirty cage.

Just then she saw an owl land right outside their bedroom window. She slowly got up so not to wake Sirius and went to the window. A small pure black owl sat their and held out its leg. Katrina removed the package and letter from its leg and the small owl took off into the night. Katrina slowly opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Merry Christmas_

That was all the letter said. Katrina set it down on the desk and turned to a small package that had come with it. She carefully opened the box and found a shiny bell inside. The bell was identical to one she and her father had put on their tree every year. She reached down with trembling fingers and picked it up.

Just as she picked up the bell, the whole room around her started to swirl. She saw Sirius' sleeping form start to fade, and she screamed for him. Her screams died as she continued to fall into a whirling vortex. She only opened her eyes when she felt her feet hit something hard.

Katrina looked around at an exquisite ballroom where everyone had stopped dancing to stare at her. She was no longer dressed in her pj's but in a fine 18th century dress of fine golden silk that made her eyes sparkle. Her hair was stacked up on top of her head and falling in spiral curls in certain places. Her eyes were lined in dark black eyeliner that made them look exotic while her full lips had been painted crimson. She could feel that her feet had been adored with very high heels.

Katrina felt someone slip behind her, wrapping their arm around her waist and holding her still so she couldn't run away. She could tell instantly from the smell that it was Kyle behind her. He leaned forward and gently kissed her neck. She automatically drew back in disgust.

"I'd almost forgotten how amazing you look my love."

"Get your slimy hands off of me."

"Tut, tut. You don't want to cause a scene for our other guests now would you? After all, each one of them have been looking for you for the past year." Katrina gasped when she recognized some of them to be familiar Death Eaters, though they looked much different in their 18th century attire.

"Kyle, what have you done…." There was a trace of fear in her voice. She knew she could take on 3 Death Eaters, but the entire room was filled with them.

"You wanted to see your father, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Your heart told me you wished to see him. So, I so graciously brought you to the very place you'll find him. But then… I'll need something in return." He leaned down again and kissed her neck. Katrina cringed and gritted her teeth.

"So that's it? You kidnap my father just so you can have sex with me?" Kyle let out a heart laugh.

"Oh no my dear. You give me far too much credit. No. It was my master's great plan that brings you here today. The great Lord Voldemort!" Just then at the booming pride in his voice, the large door's at the top of a grand set of marble stairs flung open. A tall muscular man with a long flowing black cape stepped forward. The entire room went silent and bowed. Katrina froze. Her whole body become instantly cold. She could see his pale white skin from where she was standing, his whole body reeking of evil power. His eyes were so dark they looked black. This was the Dark Lord. The one everyone feared. Lord Voldemort.


	13. Crossing the Line

Crossing the Line

Chapter 12

Katrina couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Everything in her body shut down, and she stood like a statue. Her mind went completely blank, and her eyes glazed over

"Come to me." His voice bellowed across the room. Katrina felt her body stepping forward, but she had no control over it. She gracefully glided up the stairs until she stood in front of him. Her mind started to grow numb and there was a distant buzzing in her ears. He turned her around with a flick of his hand so Katrina was facing the room.

"My Bride" his voice bellowed again and the whole room began to clap. The light sound of clapping reached her ears, and she came out of her trance. She could distantly see Kyle, but he was not clapping as the others did. He remained standing, with a scowl on his face. Katrina felt her body being turned around once again, until she was facing him again. Her eyes were filled with something far beyond terror. He leaned forward and devoured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily. Her mind exploded with pain, leaving her body numb and unable to pull away. She squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to fight off the pain.

'Don't fight me.' the deep voice bellowed over the pain inside her mind.

'I'll never give into you!' she screamed with what strength her mind had left.

'You have no choose'

'I won't let you win!' she used all her focused energy to finally throw him back. Lord Voldemort took a step back, breaking his kiss. Katrina grasped her head breathing hard.

"Come." he said, his voice deep and filled with amusement that she had more power than he thought. Katrina fought as hard as she could, but her body still moved forward following him into the dark hallway, the heavy doors slamming behind them.

Sirius woke up the next morning and rolled over to find a cold bed beside him. He stood up and walked down stairs trying to find Katrina. He searched all the rooms, but with no luck. He ran to James's room and banged on the door. James opened it looking groggy.

"What?"

"Where's Kat?"

"How should I know, she sleeps with you, mate." Sirius ran back to their room and checked all around. All of her things were still there. He jumped when Keta rubbed against his leg and whimpered. He knelt down and took a paper that was folded in her mouth. It was the same note that had come with her gift, only the message had changed.

_I always get what I want Black._

_Don't forget it!_

Sirius crumpled up the note in his fist. That bastard took her. He'd kill him. He'd kill him this time and not look back. The bastard crossed the line in thinking he could take her away from him. He wouldn't stop till he found her.

Sirius quickly dressed and grabbed a fist full of Flue Powder. "Diagon Alley" he growled and disappeared in the flames.

When he got to Diagon Alley the main clock tower was striking 8:00AM. He quickly walked around the streets, taking large strides to gain more ground. He'd know her scent anywhere if she was here, but he couldn't pick it up. Then he spotted _him _just down the street. Sirius ran as fast as he could and tackled Kyle to the ground, punching his face in as hard as he could. Kyle just laid back laughing, taking each of the hits. Sirius growled and picked him up by the collar, and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Where is she!" he yelled, throwing him harder against the wall. Kyle only shut his eyes and laughed even harder.

"You won't find her now my friend. _He_ has her."

"Who has her."

"The Dark Lord."

Katrina sat on a silk bed, surrounded by pillows and roses. She was no longer dressed in the thick heavy 18th century dress, but in a long lavender silk one that clung to her in all the right places. Her hands were tied behind her to a bed post. Her head hung low, and she was completely silent.

Voldemort returned to the bedroom along with two other men. He began pacing in front of her.

"You still refuse to give into me don't you?" Katrina continued to stare at the floor. Voldemort smirked and smacked her hard across the face, the sound echoing through out the room. Katrina slowly raised her head to face him, her eyes meeting his. Her entire face had cuts and bruises on it. One her right cheek was a deep gash that was still bleeding. Katrina narrowed her eyes and stared into his. She felt him try to pry into her mind but he was shot back by her own attack. Voldemort only grinned wider.

"We'll see if you're so defiant afterwards…" he drew out his last word as two other Death Eaters dragged in the wiry old form of her father. His features had grown much too old for his 45 years. Katrina's eyes widened and she pulled at the bindings on her wrists.

"Now, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." he said and as she pulled the bindings only became tighter. Katrina growled and tugged harder. "Let's see how long he lasts shall we." The men dragged him to the middle of the room then held him still. Voldemort frowned and drew back a large whip. Katrina's eyes widened even more and she tugged as hard as she could.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed. A sick smile crossed Voldemort's face. The sound of the whip slicing into raw flesh echoed through the room.

"NO!" The bed started to shake as Katrina tugged at her bindings. Voldemort drew the whip back once again, and another sickening sound filled the air. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, the bed screeching forward slightly. Voldemort only grinned and once again released the whip, hitting her father in the back of the head. He screamed out in pain and fell forward. "NO!" she screamed as one of the binding on her hands began to brake. Voldemort only gave a sick grin.

"Realize that this is all your fault. If you'd only come to me when I asked you, this wouldn't have happened." Voldemort nodded to the other men. Suddenly, two vicious dogs came running into the room, and ran straight for her father. Katrina could only watch in horror as the dogs ripped her father's body to pieces. His screams filled her mind, and burned themselves into her memory forever. When his screams faded, the look of his dead eyes burned into hers as the last thing she saw was the dogs completely shredded his body, causing the blood to spray everywhere. Blood sprayed all over Katrina's dress and face, coating her in its sickening warm crimson. Somewhere deep inside her mind, something snapped. The room exploded with raw power, filling the room with blinding white light. The dogs and men in the room were blown to bits, their screams unheard. Somehow, without anyone noticing, Voldemort had slipped out of the room, after the dogs had come in. Katrina only opened her eyes again after the light had faded, but was no longer in Voldemort's bedroom. She was now sprawled on Professor Albus Dumbledore's office floor. Albus rushed over to her.

"Katrina my dear, speak to me. What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Katrina only closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

2 Weeks Later At Hogwarts

Sirius stood outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, pounding on the door, as he had been all day long. Finally the door swung open, and Sirius stormed in. Dumbledore remained sitting calmly at his desk, drinking tea.

"Professor, you have to tell me where she is!" he shouted. Dumbledore only shook his head and stared out at him through his half moon shaped glasses.

"Mr. Black we've been through this. I can't tell you where she has gone until we get rid of the Dark Lord. He nearly killed her last time, and I won't have this be happening again. So until then, you'll have to make due."

"How can you tell me to make do when the woman I'm marrying at the end of the year is no where insight! I can't just sit around a let her get killed Professor. What if Voldemort finds her again? What if she dies this time?"

"Mr. Black, I assure you that Miss Lenox will not be found."

"If you don't tell me where she is I'll find her my self."

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

"I'll drop out and go look for her."

"Mr. Black. Now I've had a hard time covering up for you killing Kyle in broad daylight in the streets of Diagon Alley. I won't be so kind if you drop out."

"I don't care Professor. I've got to find her. She needs me, and I need her." Sirius stormed out and headed for the common room to get his things. James spotted him on his way up to the dormitories and fallowed him, with Remus close behind.

"What's the hurry, Mate?"

"I'm leavening" Sirius growled and started throwing his things in his trunk.

"Have you gone made? Sirius you can't drop out of Hogwarts!" said Remus holding back a shirt before it reached Sirius's trunk. Sirius only growled louder and slammed his trunk closed.

"I won't sit around here and wait to hear that she was killed. I lost her once. I won't lose her again." Sirius dragged his trunk behind him and stalked out of Hogwarts.


	14. Mine

Mine

Chapter 13

1 Year Later

Sirius sat in a dark bar of London, keeping his eyes focused down. A tall blond woman sat beside him, making it all too obvious what she wanted by stroking her leg against his. He shifted to look at her, and flashed his charming smile. The blond grinned in return and winked to him. Sirius tugged out a picture and passed it to her.

"Seen this woman around lately?" he said, keeping his tone down so others around them wouldn't hear. The blond took a quick look at the picture, but shook her head.

"Can't say I have. But I'm sure I could be much more helpful to you then that little picture is." She winked to him again and starting moving her hand up his thigh. Sirius moved away and put the picture back in his pocket.

"No thanks, Luv. I've got a previous engagement." He stood up and headed out of the bar.

A year he'd been searching. A whole entire year, and still had nothing to show for it. Every lead he'd get would just bring him to another dead end. He'd searched all of Wizard London and Muggle London. He'd gone as far as Germany, and still hadn't found any trace of her. 'Damn you Dumbledore, you old fool.' he thought. No, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault. He was only protecting her from Voldemort. Sirius wasn't alone in his search. Ever since her escape, Voldemort had been stalking down anyone who could have a connection to her. He had even tried to take down Sirius, but like always, Dumbledore had stood up for him. Voldemort wouldn't go against Dumbledore just to get to someone that mite not even know where she was. That was another thing he should be thanking Dumbledore for. He'd always been there to protect them, everyone, no matter what kind of danger they got into. Why fear death, when Dumbledore was there.

As Sirius mussed in his thoughts, he walked down the street on his evening prowls. He'd done this every evening since he'd dropped out, searching alleyways, dark corners, for any signs what so ever. Every night he'd come up with nothing. He didn't know what to do. The only place he could think to turn to was the Potters. Sirius turned the corner and headed for a large house on the corner of Green Street, and walked up to a large white house. The entire place was dark. Sirius knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked on the door for 10 minutes, but no one came to the door. 'Great' he thought, 'Now James and Lily have gone into hiding as well. At least little Harry would be safe.' Sirius had returned from his searching only to be there for the birth of James and Lily's first son, Harry. Remus had been there as well, but no one knew where Peter had gone. After Sirius had dropped out of Hogwarts, it wasn't a week later that Peter did as well. According to Remus, only Dumbledore had been in contact with him. James and Lily had decided that they wanted to make Sirius the God Father of Harry. It had been a tremendous honor to Sirius, but his mind was preoccupied trying to find Katrina.

Sirius had one option left. He'd have to search through a muggle address book. He knew that they kept at least one at every phone booth. He stopped at the nearest one, and quickly grabbed the book, and walked to another bar. After getting a private booth, he went to work searching through the entire L section. When he didn't find one Lenox, he slammed his fist down on the table, a splintering sound coming from under his fist. He growled and tried to calm himself while the phone book pages flipped to a page in the B's after being hit by Sirius. After taking a few deep breaths, he randomly scanned the page the book was on, but spotted something strange. Near the bottom of the page there was the name _Katrina Black_. As far as he knew, there was no Black named Katrina. He quickly wrote down the address and phone number on a napkin and shoved it in his pocket.

Sirius stalked the streets looking for the address on the napkin. He had to find this girl. He had a strong gut feeling about this. He searched up and down the streets, until he came to a small white house at the edge of town, a large forest behind it. He could see lights in the windows, and the outlines of a woman inside. He went to door and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and Sirius was greeted by none other then Katrina herself.

Katrina stood in the doorway in shook. Of all people she thought to be at her door at 11:45 PM, Sirius was the last person she'd think of. Perhaps the little boy that lived next door who often lost his dog, but never Sirius. She hadn't seen him in over a year. Not since the night she had snuck back into Hogwarts to watch him sleep. She'd tried to again, but Sirius had dropped out. Only Lily knew where Dumbledore had made her hide, but Lily had gone into hiding as well, to protect Harry.

"How…" she managed to get out before her throat closed from held back tears.

"There is only one person who is allowed to have the name Katrina Black on this earth, Luv." Sirius said, still holding onto the phonebook incase he'd wrote the address wrong. Katrina coughed out a laugh, spotting it.

"Sirius Black, you stole a phonebook to find me." She smiled and shook her head. He grinned and tossed the book to the side and stepped inside. He kicked the door closed behind him and grabbed her, kissing her with all the love he had for her built up over their time apart. Katrina melted into the safety of his arms. He pinned her up against the door, kissing her a bit harder losing all rational thought. _Mine_. He ran his hands over her sides, taking in her slightly thinner figure. _Mine_. His fingers ran up into her hair, cut into a short bob now, hanging just at her collar. _Mine._ He forced her mouth open with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness once again. _All Mine._ Katrina moaned softly against his mouth, battling his tongue for dominance. She tugged at the lose buttons on his shirt, until they came free, and his shirt fell to the floor. Her fingers raked over the tight musicals of his arms and back, while he removed her lose t-shirt. His hands cupped her breasts. They seemed fuller then he last remembered. His lips left hers and traveled downward to the middle of her bra. He opened the front clasp with his teeth, releasing her from her restraint. Katrina let her bra fall to the floor, and gasped as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked it to hardness, and bit gently, making her whole body ache.

"Sirius…." she whispered softly as he took her other nipple in his mouth, assaulting it the same way he did the other. She leaned her head slightly and bit gently on the sanative spot on his neck where she had left her mark. He growled and reached down, fumbling with the zipper on her jeans. Too frustrated to care, he simply ripped them open, and tugged them off of her, taking her underwear with them. Katrina continued to suck and bite at the different spots on his neck, she knew drove him crazy. He picked her up gripping her ass firmly, and started carrying her to any solid surface available. A lamp crashed to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces when Sirius roughly pushed it away desperately trying to find a spot to take her. He kicked the table that the lamp had been on out of the way, and put her down on the arm of a couch. Katrina slide back so she was completely laying on the couch, dragging Sirius with her. Sirius growled loudly and plunged into her as hard as he could, making her scream out. He started at a hard, rough pace, to blind by his lust to worry about hurting her. Katrina wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders hard, trying to brace herself. She screamed each time he would push into her, only driving him to go harder. Her nails dug into his skin as she screamed. She tried to quiet her self but to no avail. Sirius gripped her hips roughly, holding her up so he could push in deeper. Her screams drove him into blind madness, thinking nothing more then going harder and deeper. Katrina reached up to something solid above her, and tugged down the drapes, making them crash to the ground. Sirius growled loudly and bit into the side of her neck where he had first left his mark on her, just as he reached his peak. Katrina screamed out as she came with him. Both collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. Sirius smiled down at her in an exhausted daze.

"I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." Katrina leaned up and kissed his forehead. She shifted her arm to show him her ring finger.

"I've never taken it off, and never will." Sirius smiled down fondly at the diamonds on her finger. "You are my husband Sirius Black. I don't care who says differently. In my eyes and in the eyes of God, you are my husband, for now and always." Sirius leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"And you are my wife. Mine…" He rested his head on her breasts and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Katrina opened her eyes, breathing heavily, a cold sweat on her forehead. She looked up to see Sirius still sleeping peacefully on top of her. She smiled remembering their night together. She'd missed him so much. There were so many things she had to tell him. Her dream flashed back into her mind and she sighed. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't put him in danger.

She slowly untangled her self from him and got off the cough. Sirius only growled in his sleep, but did not stir. She smiled in spite of her self. He truly was just like a big friendly dog. Picking up a cover from a near by chair, she covered him up, so he wouldn't catch cold. Starting up the stairs, her mind returned to the warning her dream had given her. Lily and James were in trouble. Only Peter and she knew where they were hiding, and some how Peter told the Dark Lord. She couldn't bare to see her best friend die at the hands of that monster at her expense. This had to end today. No more hiding.

Katrina knew all to well that Voldemort would kill her. He tried convincing her to give him her power before, since only she could give him her full power. This time she wouldn't be so lucky. Even though he'd only get half of the power she had, he would force it from her. Half was better then nothing. She wouldn't survive, facing off with Voldemort, but she had to protect Lily, James, and Harry. No more innocent lives would be taken because of her. This was something she had to do, even if it meant losing everything in the world that would make her life complete. But there were a few things she had to do before she confronted Voldemort, and for that, she'd have to see Albus one last time…


	15. The Boy who livedand the girl who sur

The Boy who lived… and the girl who survived

Chapter 14

Sirius awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight shining in on his face. He looked around at the mess around him. He was still in Katrina's house. They sure had made a mess last night. He looked all around for her, but found only emptiness. He checked one of the clocks in her kitchen, and found it to be 9:30AM. She was probably out somewhere getting breakfast. She was always like that, thinking of everyone else before herself. He blinked a few times and took in the damage they made. He put the drapes back up as best he could, and fixed the pillows on the couch. He walked over to the table he'd knocked over and put it up right. The lamp however had been completely destroyed. He pulled out his wand, said a simple spell and the lamp fixed itself. He picked it up and placed it back on the table. Now all he'd have to do is wait for Kat to get home.

After a few minutes of waiting, his curiosity got the best of him and he started to roam the house. He dressed after finding his clothing scattered through out the hallway, and then went back to the kitchen. He blinked after spotting a single red rose on the island counter. Attached to it was a small note.

_I'll always love you_

_Forever and Always_

_I am yours, and you mine_

Sirius's heart started to pound. Why would she leave something like this if she was only going to get breakfast? Red roses where their special thing. She'd never have let him a rose unless something was wrong. What was it?

The paranoia in Sirius started to kick in again. After a year of being constantly watched by Death Eaters, and not being able to see her, all he could do was think of the bad things. He rushed around trying to find any sign of where she could have gone. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Just then there was a loud crack in the living room. Sirius ran to see who it was. Albus Dumbledore stood in the living room, looking much more worried then his normal calm, cool self. With out a word of how Sirius could possibly have been in Katrina's house, he turned to him, not smiling.

"They know where James and Lily are." he stated. Sirius knew who he was talking about.

"Where's Katrina?"

"She went to warn them. Sirius you have to find Peter."

"No, I've got to find her."

"You won't find her in time Sirius, find Peter."

"What the bloody hell has Peter got to do with any of this? Katrina needs me."

"Peter was the Potter's Secret Keeper. Only he and Katrina knew where they were. And Katrina was with you last night." Sirius stared at Dumbledore in shook. Peter had told Voldemort were to find James and Lily. Peter betrayed them. Something in the back of Sirius's mind snapped, and a deep rage filled him.

"I'll deal with Peter, but after that, don't expect me to sit back and let Katrina take on Voldemort alone." Sirius apparted without another word. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. Sirius would never make it to Katrina in time.

Katrina banged on the door of the Potters. Lily came to the door with Harry in her arms, and blinked, surprised to see her old friend.

"Katrina. My god, it's been forever." Katrina wasted no time and pushed her inside, locking the door behind her.

"Lily you've got to hide. Voldemort knows you're here." James came out from the kitchen and looked at her seriously.

"How could he have found out? Only you and Peter knew."

"Peter's been a rat the entire time James. He's been working for Voldemort since he dropped out." James's mouth opened slightly in shock, but his attention turned to the window. The skies outside were growing darker. Katrina looked outside as well. "He's coming."

Katrina and Lily headed up stairs to hide Harry, while James pulled all the curtains shut and locked everything he could. It wouldn't do much, but at least he could slow him down. Lily put Harry in his crib, and tried to calm him, but was really trying to calm herself. Katrina hugged Lily tightly.

"I'm so sorry I put you in this kind of danger Lily." Lily shook her head and smiled weakly.

"You're my best friend Kat. You know I'd do anything for you." Katrina nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll hold him off as much as I can." Lily stopped her.

"Have you told Sirius?" Katrina frowned. "Katrina! He deserves to know!"

"I didn't have time." Lily shook her head. Both girls went silent when there was a loud crash downstairs. They could faintly hear James's screams. Katrina swallowed hard and went out into the hall way. The entire house grew freezing cold, as she watched as Voldemort claimed the stairs. The hall way went black, and the only thing Katrina could see was the evil aura coming closer to her. Katrina backed up slightly but was sure to stay in front of Lily's door.

"Stay back….I'll kill you this time I swear to god." Katrina held her wand pointed at his heart. There was a deep laugh, then suddenly he grabbed her around the throat and held her high above his head.

"You don't have the strength to do much of anything anymore, Darling. I knew about the brat in your womb before you realized it. That brat will have your power, and once you're gone, no one will stop me." Katrina choked out a cry, and tried desperately to kick him away.

"You'll never find my child…" she coughed. Voldemort only grinned, and squeezed harder on her neck. Katrina coughed and closes her eyes. Her chest stopped struggling to breath, and her body went limp in his hand. Voldemort smirked and dropped her to the ground. The moment her feet touched the floor, she jumped back up wand in hand. Just as she said the first part of an unforgivable curse, she froze. Blood filled her mouth, and she closed her eyes, trying to force down the unbearable pain. She slowly looked down to see the hilt of a sword, with a silver snakes head on it, sticking out from her abdomen. Her eyes widened, as her face constricted in pain. A gasps of air came from her lips, as she fell to her knees. A small line of blood came from her lips and ran down her jaw, as she struggled to breath. The blade had cut through several vital organs, she could feel each one of them as they tore with every movement she made. She opened her mouth to scream, but only a sickening gurgle came out from her lips. She inhaled sharply, and gripped the hilt of the sword. The metal burned into the flesh of her hands, apparently the whole sword had been coated in snake venom. Katrina closed her eyes and tugged with all her might until the sword came out, making a loud vacuuming sound as air filled the wound. She managed to make a faint scream of pain before she fell over completely into a bloody heap on the ground.

Sirius froze. There was a sharp pain in his heart, so strong he almost thought Wormtail had placed a curse on him without him knowing. He tried to ignore the pain, and focus on the Wormtail, standing in front of him.

"You betrayed us all you bastard. I'll never let you get away with this."

"S-sss ….so sorry. Sirius….But….I'm nn-not going to jail." Peter raised his wand and fired towards Sirius. Sirius's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way, then wishing he hadn't. After the smoke had cleared, there was a giant creator where he was standing only moments ago. His mouth opened slightly to see 12 muggle bodies lying in the creator.

"They'll kill you for this Peter…" he said, but Peter wasn't listing. Sirius jerked his head around to the sound of Peter crying in pain. His hand was bloody, and there was a small finger on the ground. "What the hell.." Peter only waved goodbye and transformed into rat. Sirius ran to catch him, but he was caught by two large men from the Ministry of Magic. He started to laugh, wounding how it could have come to this. Something in the back of his mind knew he wasn't going to see Katrina again, even if he got out of this. He laughed in spite of him self, because he couldn't bring himself to cry. He wouldn't bring him self to cry because of his own mistake of not protecting her. He'd only slowly die inside himself.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, watching from behind the police tape. This was truly a tragic day. He looked down to the sleeping baby girl in his arms. Two children would now by parentless, all because of the evil that was Voldemort. Thank Merlin, somehow baby Harry had stopped him. Harry, the boy who lived. That poor child was going to be famous the rest of his life. Dumbledore sent a small, fast owl to Hagrid, telling him to take Harry to a certain place where he'd be safe, and he'd meet him there shortly. After he sent the owl, Dumbledore looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"I am truly sorry young Keira, but you'll have to placed somewhere you'll be safe." He pulled out Katrina's wedding ring from his robe and placed it on a silver chain. Dumbledore then kissed her forehead and placed the necklace around her neck. With one last look around, Dumbledore apparted, to the new home the baby girl would be put in. Two good things came out of this day. The boy who lived… and the girl who survived.

The End

A/N: Ok. I realize that some of the events are slightly out of order with the original story plot. But that's why it's called a fanfic, and not Harry Potter that lost story. Please let me know what you think, and don't worry! The Sequel will be out shortly!


End file.
